Recueil de Drabbles Newtmas
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: Le couple formé par Newt et Thomas dans leur vie de tout les jours. Il n'y a pas eu de Labyrinthe, ni d'épreuve... Juste des personnages de James Dashner et leur vie de couple. (1 chapitre : 1 drabble : 100 mots) [Cover by EnoraHope]
1. Présentation

Bonjour, bonjour. Je me met au drabble, enfin j'essaye, parce que je ne suis pas très sûre d'écrire de bonnes choses dans ce style là... De toute façon vous me le direz !

Dans ce recueil de drabble, centré sur le couple Newt/Thomas, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y aura. J'ai quelques petites idées pour le moment, mais c'est tout. Breeef, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour la suite. Les drabbles raconteront une histoire‚ meis ce sera sûrement pas quelque chose plein de rebondissements et tout et tout... J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Ils se passeront aussi sûrement dans le monde "réel", sans le Labyrinthe donc.

POUR TOUT LES DRABBLES :

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à James Dashner, sauf les histoires et le(s) couple(s) (je sais pas s'il y en aura plusieur, mais ce sera centré sur T et N) que je fais moi même.

**Rating :** Normalement T, si j'écris un drabble M, je vous préviendrais au début du chapitre !

**Couple :** je crois que j'ai été clair : Newt et Thomas

**Personnages :** Newt, Thomas, et parfois d'autres personnages que j'indiquerais en début de chapitre.

Bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Review à la fin des chapitres ! =3

Éclat d'étoile


	2. Je préfère manger tes lèvres

**Je préfère manger tes lèvres.**

Newt se réveilla difficilement ce matin là. Il se retourna dans son lit et chercha à toucher l'épaule de son amant. Sa main ne rencontra que du vide et le tissus rêche du drap de lit. Il grogna se demandant où Thomas pouvait bien être. Il étouffa un bâillement et décida de se lever. Il n'en eu pas le temps, son tendre amour poussa la porte de la chambre un plateau dans les mains. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de Newt. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et approfondit le baiser.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite Review - Éclat d'étoile_


	3. La Beauté de l'Horreur

**La beauté de l'horreur.**

La salle était plongé dans le noir. Les gens frissonnaient déjà d'avance. Ce film était, selon les critiques, le film d'horreur le plus réussis au monde. Newt attrapa la main de Thomas a côté de lui, la peur au creux du ventre. Il la serra fort. Thomas se pencha, attrapa les lèvres du blond à côté de lui. Il essaya de transmettre par son baiser un sentiment de paix à son petit ami. Newt se détendit instantanément, Thomas était à côté de lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Leurs lèvres se décolèrent et Newt murmura : « Je t'aime ».

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Une 'tite Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez -Éclat d'étoile_


	4. Il y a des choses impossibles

**Personnages :** Newt, Thomas &amp; Minho

* * *

**Il y a des choses impossibles**

« Entrez !

\- Salut Minho ! Comment va ?

\- Bien et vous ? Vous êtes venus ensemble ? »

Thomas tiqua à la question. Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec Newt, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs blessé que son amoureux n'assume pas leur relation. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur, trop dur d'assumer face à ses amis.

« Oui... Covoiturage...

\- Ok, cool »

Thomas ne devait pas croiser le regard de Newt. Ne voulant pas voir l'énième blessure qu'il lui causait.

« Newt ? »

Il ne pouvait pas parler, il avait trop mal.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des bisous pour vous et une review pour moi ? :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	5. Des cours bien compliqués

**Des cours bien compliqués.**

« Tommy, arrête s'il te plaît...

\- Et si toi tu arrêtais de travailler ?

\- J'ai des examens bientôt ! »

Newt tourna la tête pour embrasser Thomas, puis se concentra de nouveau sur ses cours. Il était torse nu, comme son amant. Le dos appuyé sur le torse de ce dernier qui n'ayant aucune envie de travailler était occupé à déposer une multitude de baiser sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Newt soupira, ferma son livre et se retourna, il donna un baiser appuyé à Thomas qui répondit avec passion. Thomas tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

_Et encore un petit drabble :D Laissez moi une petite Review avec votre avis :P - Éclat d'étoile_


	6. Ces soirées là

**Ces soirées là...**

Les murs autour de Thomas dansaient au rythme de la musique. Il tenta vainement de marcher droit et d'aller retrouver Newt accoudé au bar.

« Chéri, tu viens danser ?

\- Tommy, j'veux pas.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Demain tu m'en voudra parce qu'on nous a vu ensemble...

\- Les autres s'en foutent de nous.

\- C'est pas ce que tu dis quand t'es sobre... »

Thomas tourna le dos à Newt, rejoignant la piste de danse. Il ne vit pas les larmes perler au coins des yeux de son copain, blessé de ne pas vivre leur relation pleinement.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ? :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	7. On va chez Célio ou chez Jules ?

**On va chez Célio ou chez Jules ?**

« Tommy, cette chemise t'iras mieux !

\- Mais Newt, le noir ne me va pas !

\- Tommy, je suis gay et je peux t'affirmer que le noir te va à merveilles !

\- Vraiment ? Ça te fait... De l'effet ? »

Les joues de Newt se colorèrent de rouge quand il répondit un timide « oui » à son copain. Le cœur de celui-ci d'ailleurs tressauta bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Thomas haïssait faire les magasins, mais avec Newt, cette corvée devenait presque agréable.

« Merci. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Malgré le fait que j'assume pas... »

* * *

_I hope que vous avez aimé ! :3 Si oui, et même si non, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis avec une petite review ;) -Éclat d'étoile_


	8. Choco Chunks

**Choco Chunks.**

Newt rentra dans la kitchenette après une journée de cours épuisante. Thomas était de dos, vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un tablier. L'odeur émanant de la préparation était délicieuse. Il était magnifique, debout devant le plan de travail et les cheveux en batailles. Le cœur de Newt rata un battement, une tel beauté lui appartenait. Il s'avança et entoura le corps de son homme de ses bras, appuyant son torse contre le dos de Thomas et collant leurs joues l'une à l'autre.

« Tu nous cuisine quoi de bon ?

\- Des cookies, je sais que t'adore ça. »

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé... Et puis m'oubliez pas, laissez moi une review avec votre avis... Et vous aurez... Un cookie ? =3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	9. Début de mise au point

**Début de mise au point.**

« Tommy, faut qu'on parle...

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

\- J'en peut plus... »

Les paroles de Newt firent cesser brièvement les battements de cœur de Thomas. Il savait que Newt voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, pour de vrai. Mais il avait peur, peur de la réaction de son entourage, du regard des autres, mais aussi que Newt le quitte, pour un homme de plus simple à vivre, quelqu'un qui assume.

« Newt... Je t'aime...

\- Alors prouve le ! Assume ! S'il te plaît... »

Les yeux de Newt étaient implorants, et Thomas se promit de faire un effort.

* * *

_Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! J'ai essayé de suivre vos conseils :D Ne m'oubliez pas et laissez une petite Review avec votre avis ! -Éclat d'étoile_


	10. Un appel bien tardif

**Un appel bien tardif.**

Ils étaient assis à table quand le portable de Newt sonna. Il regarda l'heure qui s'affichait au coin de l'écran et haussa un sourcil, 23h03. Quand il vit le nom de son interlocuteur il rigola. C'était tout à fait le style de Minho d'appeler à une heure pareil. Newt fit signe à Thomas de se taire et ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Allo Minho ?

\- Salut Newt, t'as quoi !? Je suis devant chez toi et y'a plus ton nom sur l'interphone !

\- T'inquiète mec, je vis chez Thomas... Je te raconterais plus tard... »

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu ! Ce Drabble est... Bizarre je trouve, mais vous, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (une petite Review quoi ^^). Bref, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**Rar aux anonymes :**

**Une Bavarde (ch 7.): **Bah vu que c'est juste des petites scènes de vie courante, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'intrigue ^^. Tes petits "préférés" arriveront sûrement ce week-end dans un petit (ou grand) OS qui mijote dans ma tête ;). Voilà voilà et merci pour ta Review =3  
**Meili (ch 9):** Haha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta Review ! :D C'est un peu le principe d'un Drabble x) juste 100 petits mots :P. Et merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta phrase de conclusion. Je te promet que je continuerais à écrire ^^


	11. T'aurais pu

**T'aurais pu...**

Thomas promenait ses lèvres sur la nuque et les épaule de Newt. Il s'en voulait, tellement. Il serra son amant un peu plus fort. Comme tous les soirs Newt travaillait dans ses bras. Thomas se dit qu'un jour il devrait réviser, ses partiels se rapprochaient dangereusement. Mais pour l'instant Newt était dans ses bras et il était heureux.

« Mon amour ?

\- Mmmm ?

\- T'aurais pu dire à Minho qu'on est ensemble.

\- Tu veux pas, et je veux pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ça...

\- Merci... J'te mérite pas tu sais... »

* * *

_Et voilà encore un pitit drabble... Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite Review pour moi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_


	12. Un jogging bien dangereux

**Un jogging bien dangereux.**

« Tommy ! Attend moi ! », Newt était essoufflé et ses jambes se faisaient lourdes. Ils couraient depuis moins d'une demi-heure et à toute petite allure, mais sa jambe blessé ne cessait de l'élancer. A l'entente de la voie de Newt, Thomas s'était retourné très inquiet. Il avait peur que Newt se fasse mal à chaque fois qu'ils allaient courir. Newt semblait vraiment à bout de force, il couru la dizaine de mètres les séparant le plus vite possible. Newt s'évanouit dans ses bras. Thomas sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave...

* * *

_Coucou ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Laissez moi une petite Review avec vos impression ! Kiss -Éclat d'étoile_


	13. Un petit séjour à l'hôpital

**Un petit séjour à l'hôpital.**

« Il va se réveiller monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous et vous reposez, voilà bientôt quatre heures que vous attendez.

\- Vous pensez réellement que je vais partir en le laissant ici ?

\- Oui. Vous ne l'aidez pas en restant ici.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre ! Je partirais d'ici avec lui. Sinon je resterais là… Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! »

Le docteur jeta un regard courroucé à Thomas qui n'en avait rien à faire. Ce dernier poussa la porte de la chambre de Newt, pleurant de nouveau.

* * *

_J'espère que ce "chapitre" vous a plu ! Kisouilles -Éclat d'étoile (PS : m'oubliez pas et laissez une tite Review :3)_


	14. Le Poids de la Conscience

**Le poids de la conscience**

Il était tellement serein, ses yeux clos, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissant échapper un souffle régulier. Thomas le fixait se demandant quand il allait se réveiller. Son cœur lui faisait mal, c'était entièrement de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû céder et aller courir avec Newt. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elles ne s'arrêteraient sûrement jamais. Il était malheureux, persuadé d'avoir perdu à jamais la personne qu'il aimait.

Thomas fixait le visage de Newt, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était dans le coma, que peut-être il ne le reverrait plus. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il l'aimait tellement...

* * *

_Et voilà encore un petit Drabble de fini ;) J'espère que ça vous plait ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	15. Réveil

**Réveil.**

La chaude torpeur qui l'entourait disparut pour laisser place à la texture des draps de lit et l'odeur de médicament. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, Newt se rappela difficilement de ce qui c'était passé, le jogging, sa jambe, Thomas qui courait vers lui... Puis rien. Il paniqua, que lui était-il arrivé... Il tourna la tête et vit Thomas endormis, affalé sur le fauteuil a côté de son lit.

« Tommy ?

\- Hun... Quoi ? Newt ! »

Thomas sauta sur ses pieds et étreignit Newt de toute ses forces. Puis il l'embrassa, un long baiser au goût de soulagement.

* * *

_Newt se réveille enfin x) Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je ne le dis surement pas assez, mais merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus merci à tout ceux qui me laissent une tite Review ! Je vous aime :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes : **

**Meili :** Notre pauvre Newt n'est plus dans le coma ^^. Bah c'est Thomas quoi... :) J'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite x). Et merci, merci merci beaucoup pour ta Review et tout ce que tu as dit ! :3

**_PS : méga oups ! Je pensais avoir posté un des drabbles mais je l'ai oublié :$ Il est a présent en chapitre 13 et porte le nom de "un petit séjour à l'hôpital". Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de cette erreur :/ -Éclat d'étoile_**


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home.**

« Tommy, t'as pas besoin de me couver comme une maman poule !

\- Si, je te ferais dire que tu as passé une journée entière dans le coma, et ça n'as pas été la meilleur période de ma vie pour être franc...

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu n'y est pour rien !?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller courir avec toi ! C'est tout. Et si tu crois que ça n'as été horrible que parce que je me sentais coupable... Tu te trompe lourde... »

Newt le fit taire d'un long baiser.

* * *

_La suite arrive (enfin). Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant de ma grande honte... J'ai oublié de poster un chapitre que j'ai donc inséré dans l'histoire (ch 13 : Un petit séjour à l'hôpital). Breeeef, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez avec une petite Review ^^. Kiss ! -Éclat d'étoile_


	17. Discussion entre amis

**Personnages :** Minho et Newt (Thomas n'est pas dans la scène)

* * *

**Discussion entre amis.**

« Putain mec qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé !?

\- Rien de grave, t'inquiète, Tommy m'as emmené courir et j'ai fait un petit malaise.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il est con c'lui-là ! Il est où d'ailleurs ? Et t'es problèmes d'argents ?

\- Partit courir, il s'est mis à l'athlé'. Bah écoute, depuis que j'habite chez Tommy c'est beaucoup plus simple.

\- Cool, mais pourquoi t'en a parlé qu'à Thomas, j'aurais pu t'accueillir...

\- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que j'aimerais éviter d'être un poids dans ta vie de beau gosse ! »

Les deux amis explosèrent de rire.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé/pas aimé, les trucs que je dois faire mieux etc... Ou tout simplement me donner votre avis ! Je vous aime :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Reviewer anonyme** **:** Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Donc voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D


	18. Projet

**Projet.**

« Donc, tu penses quoi de la proposition de Minho ?

\- J'ai un partiel avant les vacances, ça me fera du bien de me détendre. Mais je sais pas, on est pas ensemble officiellement et malgré toute ta bonne volonté tu aura trop peur de la réaction de Minho...

\- Le chalet n'as que deux chambres, Minho vient avec sa copine ce qui signifie qu'on a notre chambre... On aura nos moments d'intimité... Puis je vais faire des efforts ! S'il te plaiiiiiit, j'adore le ski ! »

Newt ne pu résister aux yeux de chien battu de Thomas.

* * *

_Et voilà une petite suite ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite Review avec votre avis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :Koeur: (parce qu'on peut pas en faire :3) -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :  
**

**Meili : **Merci pour ta Review ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce week-end, mais je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour écrire ! J'espère que ca chapitre t'as plu et je suis contente que mon histoire te détende après une dur journée :D


	19. Le stress des partiels

**Le Stress des Partiels.**

« Détend toi mon amour... »

Le son de la voix de Thomas apaisait Newt presque autant que les massage de celui-ci. Newt était extrêmement stressé à cause de partiels importantes le lendemain et Thomas tentait de le détendre. Il arrêta les mouvements de ses mains qui quittèrent le dos de Newt et furent vites remplacés par des lèvres déposant un milliard de baiser sur le dos nus de l'amant tant aimé. Le contact des lèvres de Thomas électrisèrent Newt qui se retourna et s'empara férocement de celles-ci.

Newt finit par se détendre dans l'allégresse du plaisir offert par Thomas.

* * *

_Voilà encore un petit drabble ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review qui, qu'importe son contenu, remplis mon cœur de bonheur ! Je vous aime ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	20. Valise

**Valise.**

« Vive le vent, vive le vent...

\- Tommy, tais-toi et aide moi à faire les valises !

\- Déstresse mon amour, tout vas bien se passer !

\- Tommy...

\- Oui désolé... »

Thomas se dirigea vers son copain et entreprit de l'aider dans l'organisation de leur valise. Il culpabilisait d'avoir presque obligé Newt à l'accompagner aux sports d'hivers. Newt ne pouvait skier et ne pouvait pas non plus vivre une relation amoureuse public avec lui. Ce séjour allait être frustrant pour lui. Newt comprenant les pensée de son amant, lui prit doucement la main en un geste rassurant.

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre posté tard dans la nuit (ou tôt le matin, au choix)... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review ! En parlant de Review, merci beaucoup à vous tous qui prenaient le temps de me lire, qui me follower, qui me mettaient en favori et merci encore plus a tous ceux qui laissent une petite Rewiew, car une review c'est à l'auteur ce que sa dose est à un drogué (petite pensée à Twilight ^^). Bref, merci ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes** :

**Meili :** Encore une fois merci pour ta Review ! Thomas y arrivera peut-être un jour, mais c'est pas facile facile à assumer. Puis comme ça quand se sera officiel on fera une méga fête avec des cookies O.o. Contente que tu sois contente alors :D... Puis c'est normal que je réponde à tes reviews x)


	21. Oups

**Rating : **T+ (ça existe pas... Mais booon ^^, c'est pas du M, et je suis pas sure que ça rentre dans le T)

* * *

**Oups.**

Newt retira doucement le pull de son amant, il ne voulait pas séparer leurs lèvres, mais il dû le faire. Il combla l'espace vaquant d'un millier de « je t'aime ». Thomas n'était pas en reste et il déshabillait Newt d'une manière très efficace. Ce dernier était en caleçon quand il se rendit compte que Thomas avait toujours son pantalon. Il s'empressa de le lui enlever. Ils pressaient leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre avec passion. En manque de l'autre, ne s'étant pas touché de la journée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée...

« Bordel de merde ! »

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau p'tit drabble, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et vous en dites quoi ? Vous pensez que qui vient d'entrer (question trèès dur x) ) ? Une petite Review pour me faire sourire (et écrire ^^) ? :Koeur:, je vous nem :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	22. Partit

**Personnages : **Minho et Newt

* * *

**Partit...**

« Il ne répond pas ?

\- Nan ! T'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule ?

\- Mec, je devais réagir comment, en voyant mes deux meilleurs potes se rouler de grosse pelles !?

\- Je sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que Thomas est partit, on ne sait pas où et sans son portable ! »

Newt commença à pleurer, l'inquiétude s'était emparé de lui lorsque son amant s'était réhabillé rapidement, avait bousculé leur ami et était sortit. Le fait qu'il n'est pas emporté son portable rendait Newt encore plus nerveux.

Minho tenta maladroitement de le réconforter.

* * *

_Et voilà qui était rentré dans la chambre ^^. La suite arrive trèèès bientôt :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite Review ! :D -Éclat d'étoile _

**RaR aux anonymes :****  
**

**Meili :** contente que le chapitre 21 t'ai plu ! Et voilà maintenant tu connais le couillon qui sait pas frapper avant d'entrer :p. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :3


	23. Stop

**Stop.**

« C'est maintenant que tu rentre !?

\- Désolé... Fallait... Je sais pas...

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il fallait ? Tu devais fuir ! Mais il aurait fallu que t'assumes ! Tu penses vraiment que Minho cesserait d'être amis avec toi parce qu'on est ensemble ? Tu promets de faire des efforts et... Rien... J'en ai marre ! Marre de m'inquiéter pour toi, marre de souffrir par ta faute. Va te faire foutre Tommy, j'en ai assez ! »

Newt, les yeux inondés de larmes, tourna le dos à Thomas et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

* * *

_Toujours Newt qui souffre... Excusez-moi :$. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Je vous aime :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : une review apporte sourire et motivation, quel soit positive ou négative, n'hésitez donc pas a Reviewer ^^ :3_


	24. Discussion

**Personnages : **Minho et Thomas

* * *

**Discussion.**

« Thomas ?

\- Minho ? T'es pas couché ?

\- Je sais pas si t'as entendu, mais Newt a claqué la porte... Dispute ? Pleure pas... Va le voir, il t'aime et il te pardonnera tout !

\- J'en suis pas sûr...

\- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi !

\- Ça te gêne pas qu'on soit ensemble ?

\- Je connais Newt depuis que j'ai dix ans et je sais qu'il est gay depuis... Une éternité. Donc non, j'en ai rien à foutre... A moins que vous vous envoyez en l'air sous mon nez ! »

* * *

_Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Ne m'oubliez pas et laissez une petite Review :3. Je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili :** C'est quand même compliqué pour lui... Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'as pas assuré et Newt c'est encore retrouvé dans le rôle du martyr... Mais bon, Thomas s'en prend aussi un peu dans la tête... Parce que bon il vient de se fâcher un peu beaucoup avec son amoureux x). Ca lui servira peut être de leçon x). Et merciiiii pour ton magnifique compliment (et pour ta Review :3)


	25. Ambiguïté sentimentale dans le noir

**Ambiguïté sentimentale dans le noir.**

Newt se recroquevilla dans le lit quand il entendit Thomas entrer. Ses sentiments étaient trop ambiguë pour qu'il s'approche de lui à ce moment là. Il le voulait. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres pressés contre les siennes, entendre des « je t'aime » murmurés. Mais Thomas l'avait trop blessé, et pour cela il ne voulait pas de lui. Le lit ploya sous le poids de Thomas. Un courant d'air glacé effleura la peau de Newt lorsque les draps se soulevèrent. Mais la froideur fut vite remplacé par la chaleur d'un corps blottit contre le siens.

* * *

_Et encore un p'tit Drabble... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a laisser une tite Review :3. Bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile_


	26. Courbatures

**Rating : **T+ xD (c'est toujours pas du M... Mais bon c'est pas du T non plus :/)

* * *

**Courbatures.**

Le corps de Newt était douloureux lorsqu'il se leva le matin. Thomas n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le persuader de l'embrasser. Newt se rappela de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était retourné dans les bras de son amant. Il se rappelait de son corps et de celui de Thomas imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, les caresses qu'ils s'étaient échangé, le tourbillon de sentiments dans lequel il s'étaient plongés. Il se rappelait des grincements du lit s'accordant avec les gémissements de Thomas. Il se rappelait de la perfection du moment. Mais il n'avait néanmoins pas pardonné à Thomas.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu (surtout à toi Humeur Vagabonde ^^ _:3_). N'hésitez pas a Reviewter pour me laisser votre avis ! Je vous neme :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	27. Rejet

**Rejet.**

Thomas se réveilla hagard, il était perclus de courbatures. Il se rappela de sa folle nuit avec Newt, puis se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était pas a côté de lui. Il se leva surprit que son amant ne l'ai pas attendu. Newt était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé chaud lui réchauffant les mains. Thomas s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais Newt détourna la tête. Le cœur de Thomas se pinça face à ce rejet. Était-ce ça que Newt avait vécu quand il refusait de montrer leur relation en public ?

* * *

_Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop espéré que tout se résolve d'un coup de baguette magique (jeu de mot pourri, l'auteure s'excuse)... Par contre j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une tite Review car ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	28. Minho se fâche

**Minho se fâche.**

« Thomas, Newt, vous m'expliquez pourquoi y en a un dans la cuisine et l'autre dans le salon ? Demanda Minho

\- Parce que.

\- Newt, c'est pas une réponse !

\- Parce qu'il fait la gueule et veut pas expliquer pourquoi ! s'exclama Thomas

\- Explique lui Newt !

\- Il sait déjà...

\- Écoutez, j'étais heureux de vous savoir en couple et là... Plus rien ne va ! Donc vous allez aller parler tous les deux en privé. Ensuite, vous pourrez revenir dans les pièce commune. Parce que deux semaines de vacances avec un couple en conflit... »

* * *

_Et voilà la suite qui m'as été inspiré dans le fond de mon lit après un devoir d'anglais quand je m'ennuyais. J'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Laissez une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et fait sourire l'auteure ! Bisous et je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Une bavarde : **Tu ne sais même pas a quel point tu as raison. Écrire des drabbles c'est quelque chose de magique, car c'est a la fois simple et compliqué, rapide et long. En plus l'histoire qui a germé dans ma tête n'est pas "aveugle" comme certaines de mes fictions qui pourrissent dans mon ordi après trois chapitres ^^. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! :3


	29. Révélation

**Révélation.**

Le silence de la chambre était palpable, Newt et Thomas se fixaient intensément. Ils étaient aussi éloignés que possible. Thomas se décida timidement à briser le silence.

« Newt... Je suis désolé, j'ai peur du regard des autres... J'ai parlé avec Minho et je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant...

\- Tu penses, ça me fait une belle jambe... Tiens en parlant de jambe... Ma jambe folle... J'arrivais pas a assumer que j'étais gay, sauf que contrairement à toi j'avais treize ans, des parents homophobes et un seul ami... J'ai trouvé que le suicide comme solution à mon problèmes... »

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite Review apporte le sourire :3 Bisous :K_œur_: parce que je vous aime et que je peux pas faire de vrai cœur ^^ -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili :** Merciii :3 pour ta Review :D et pour les gentilles choses que tu dis dedans :3 Ils se réconcilieront un jour... Mais quand... Seul l'avenir te le dira x)


	30. Réconciliation ?

**Réconciliation ?**

Thomas sentait le cœur de Newt battre au même rythme que le sien. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se tenaient ainsi. Serré l'un contre l'autre. Thomas n'avait su quoi dire face aux révélations de son amant. Il s'était donc levé et l'avait serré dans ses bras de toute ses forces. Vérifiant qu'il était bien réel, avec lui.

« Laisse moi un mois pour annoncer ça a tout le monde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je veux pas de ta pitié...

\- C'est pas de la pitié, mais une prise de conscience. Je t'aime, et je veux pas te perdre... »

* * *

_Et encore un chapitre... Désolé pour hier soir, je comptais le poster mais l'appel de la télé (et plus particulièrement de LOL) était trop forte... J'espère que ça vous a plu/vous plait toujours ! Laissez une tite Review avec vos impression ! J'vous love -Éclat d'étoile_


	31. Dîner aux chandelles

**Dîner aux chandelles.**

« Ça va ? T'es tout rouge...

\- Newt, tout le monde nous regarde !

\- Tommy, tout va bien, on s'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent, on les connais même pas...

\- T'as raison... Comme toujours... »

Newt sourit en entendant les paroles de Thomas. Thomas dont le beau visage était mis en valeur par la faible lumière des chandelles.

Ils étaient dans un restaurant et fêtaient leur début de réconciliation. Thomas était très mal à l'aise, il sentait les regards des gens peser lourdement sur leur couple, les jugeant. Mais comme d'habitude Newt réussissait à dissiper ses doutes.

* * *

_Ils commencent doucement mais sûrement à vraiment se réconcilier :3. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une review sivousplait :p -_É_clat d'étoile_


	32. Bataiiiiiille !

**Personnages :** Newt, Thomas, Minho, Sonya

* * *

**Bataiiiiiille !**

La boule molle s'écrasa sur son bonnet. Newt soupira et regarda Thomas et Minho qui s'amusait comme des enfant dans la neige. Thomas se retourna vers lui, magnifique, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Newt sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Il l'aimait tellement.

Thomas courut vers lui, Minho à ses côtés. Il bondit sur lui et Minho sur Sonya, sa copine.

Newt se sentit fondre, ils étaient allongés dans la neige, Thomas au-dessus de lui, le nez rougis par le froid et les yeux brillants de désir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser aux saveurs de paradis retrouvé.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une tite Review ça m'apporte le sourire ! Un millier de bisous pour vous ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili** : Contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que la suite te plait ! :3


	33. Rideau

**Rideau.**

« Newt, tu me passes du shampoing, y en a plus... »

Newt essayait de contrôler ses hormones il était dans la salle de bain, tentant de ranger le bazar que Thomas et Minho avait installé pendant que Thomas se douchait. La demande de Thomas accentua son troubles. Il était dur pour Newt de ne pas penser au corps nu et mouillé de son amant qu'il distinguait à travers le rideau. Le oui qu'il avait répondu avait dû traduire son trouble car son amant lui proposa de le rejoindre sous sa douche. A une telle question un non était impossible.

* * *

_Et voilà un autre drabble, pourquoi si tard et si vite après le précédent... Tout simplement parce qu'on a atteint les 50 Reviews ! :3 D'ailleurs ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à Humeur Vagabonde, qui s'imaginera sans peine ce qui se passe sous la douche ^^. Mais il est aussi dédicacés à vous tous, lecteurs, reviewer... Vous tous qui me soutenez et n'êtes pas cité car vous n'avez pas mis la 50ème Review... Bref, MERCI à vous tous ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que vous laisserez une pitite Review ! Mille milliards de bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile _


	34. Je Voudrais Un Bonhomme de Neige, Remix

**Je Voudrais Un Bonhomme de Neige, Remix.**

« Je voudrais un Newt qui m'aime... Oui, un Newt qui m'aime... C'est pas possible, il m'aime déjà, je suis tellement heureeeeeux ! »

Newt soupir, souris et leva les yeux au ciel. Sonya avait voulu a tout prix regarder la Reine des Neige, et tout le monde avait fini par regarder avec elle. Depuis, Minho et Thomas n'arrêtaient pas de faire des remixes des diverses musiques, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Newt. Sauf certaines fois, où son copain était tellement mignon qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, comme cette fois d'ailleurs, où il le fit taire d'un baiser passionné.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu :3. Ma sœur chantait "je voudrais un bonhomme de neige", et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que j'écrivais, donc j'ai tout effacé, et voilà le résultat :P. Breeef, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite Review :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	35. Chocolat Chaud

**Chocolat Chaud.**

Thomas s'écroula dans le canapé. Newt sourit, attendrit devant le spectacle de son compagnon exténué par les longues heures de train et la lourdeur des valise. Il alla vers la kitchenette afin de préparer quelque chose à boire à son amant. Il l'entendit soupirer, lui demandant où il allait. Il ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes après, il revint, un plateau avec deux tasse de chocolat chaud fumant entre les mains. Thomas s'empara de la sienne et soupira de contentement quand le liquide chaud descendit dans sa gorge. Il regarda Newt plein d'amour, se rendant compte de combien il était extraordinaire.

* * *

_Et voilà un petit chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Désoler de poster si peu‚ mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur :/ Laissez une tite Review -Éclat d'étoile_


	36. Sortir ? Ou pas

**Personnages : **Thomas et Teresa

* * *

**Sortit ? Ou pas.**

Thomas sortait du vestiaire après un long entraînement d'athlétisme. Un poids s'accrocha à son bras et une voix geignarde lui demanda s'il voulait venir boire un coup avec l'équipe. Il se retourna vers Teresa, une des filles s'entraînant avec eux et lui vouant un culte.

« Nan, désolé, j'ai un truc de prévu avec mon copain...

\- Ton pote tu pourras le voir une autre fois... S'il te plaît Tom, pour moi, plaida Teresa

\- Pas un pote, mon copain, mon mec, mon amoureux, enfin ce que tu veux, mais pas un simple pote comme !

\- T'es gay... »

* * *

_Et voilà un drabble, désolé pour le temps entre les poste, mais tout à l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre ^^ Laissez moi une tite Review, car c'est méga important pour un auteur ! J'espère sincérement que ça vous a plu ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komor****y :** Merci beaucoup pour ta Review géniale ! Les problèmes se résolvent... Enfin bref, merci et j'espère que la suite te plait ! :3**  
**


	37. Soirée Télé

**Soirée Télé.**

Newt se blottit encore plus contre Thomas. Enlacés devant la télé, ils regardaient une émission de télé-réalité. Newt riait de la débilité des candidats. Thomas déposait des baisers sur la joue et la nuque de son amant qui s'enflammait entre ses bras.

« Tu compte regarder ça longtemps ? Parce que je pense que le matelas est vraiment très confortable, chuchota Thomas à l'oreille de Newt

\- Allons tester ce lit, répondit Newt en éteignant la télé »

Ils abandonnèrent les vestiges de leur repas sur la table basse, pressé de se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire qu'un.

* * *

_Et voilà encore un drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Laissez une review, car rien n'encourage mieux que ça à écrire ! Donnez votre vrai avis :3 Je vous nem méga fort ! -Éclat d'étoile_


	38. SMS (1)

**SMS.**

Le téléphone de Thomas vibra. Il soupira, haïssant toutes les personnes lui envoyant des messages quand il était en cours. Il débloqua néanmoins son téléphone et sourit en voyant l'expéditeur... Il haïssait presque toutes les personnes lui envoyant des message, l'exception la plus flagrante était un beau blond avec qui il partageait sa vie. Il sourit encore plus en voyant le contenu du message.

-Teresa vient de me parler de toi... Elle est complètement retourné parce que t'es gay. Elle sait que c'est moi ? Tu lui as dit quand ?-

Thomas répondit à son amant un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Et voilà encore un drabble ! Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, qui me followez, qui me favoritez (j'invente des mots, oui je sais). Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review ! :3 Je ne le dis sûrement pas assez, mais je vous aime ! Un auteur n'est pas sans lecteur, et sans vous, je n'écrirez pas... Donc merci beaucoup ! Ne vous arrêtez donc pas de mettre des review etc... J'espère que ça vous plait ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili : **Ouiiii je sais, j'adore tellement ce couple *-*. Tu es vraiment adorable ! Merciii beaucoup :3 Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et t'inquiète ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ^^


	39. Petit moment de bonheur mesquin

**Petit moment de bonheur mesquin.**

« Newt, je te comprend pas...

\- Quoi !?

\- T'as pas dit à Teresa qu'on était ensembles...

\- Parce que j'aime bien la voir chercher avec qui tu sors...

\- T'es un monstre tu sais ! »

Thomas explosa de rire et embrassa son copain. Comme Newt, il jubilait de voir Teresa chercher avec qui il sortait. S'il s'était douté plus tôt du plaisir que l'annonce de son homosexualité lui procurerait il l'aurait annoncé bien plus tôt. Les filles ne le collaient plus, Newt était heureux. C'était le paradis. Seul bémol, il faudrait un jour l'annoncer à sa famille.

* * *

_Et voila un drabble ! Excusez le retard, mais ma mère à eu l'excellente idée de louer un appart sans internet pendant le week-end :'(. Bref, je reviens de vacances, voit vos gentilles Review et suis méga heureuse ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! PS : C'est dur de poster avec Noël... Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Lady :** Haha contente que ça te plaise ! Je continuerais ne t'inquiète pas, et j'espère que tu continuera à me lire ! J'ai écrit 1 OS et une fiction courte aussi sur Newtmas (place sa pub) et il y a plein de fiction courte sympa (va voir Nienna Ellendil, elle en fait une courte et sympa ! Sinon y en a surement beaucoup d'autres qui sont génial aussi et que je n'ai pas lu :3). Bref, tu ne voulais peut être pas de mes conseils, mais tant pis ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta super Review ! Et le mariage arrivera... Peut-être ;) Continue à lire et tu sauras :P.


	40. Fièvre

**Fièvre.**

«Newt, casse-toi...

\- T'es même pas convaincu quand tu dis ça...

\- Laisse moi seul ! »

Newt poussa un long soupir et sortit de la chambre... Pour revenir quelque minutes plus tard avec une tasse de tisane à la main. Il força Thomas à la boire, puis à l'encontre des protestations de ce dernier, il souleva la couette et se glissa sous le lit. Il força son amant brûlant de fièvre à se blottir contre lui. Thomas ne pu que se détendre, son mal de tête disparaissait presque grâce à l'odeur enivrante de Newt. Il s'assoupit dans ses bras.

* * *

_Et voilà notre Thomas malade... Je pensais aller plus vite dans mes drabble... Mais Noël ne tombe pas au vrai Noël... Bref, peut-être que Noël sera passer chez Thomas et Newt au premier de l'an si j'écris très très vite x). En tout cas Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je vous aime ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (et vu que c'est Noël faites moi un petit cadeau : une petite Review :3) -Éclat d'étoile_


	41. Visite

**Personnages : **Newt et Teresa.

* * *

**Visite.**

« Salut Newt ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Salut Teresa... Je suis chez moi peut-être... Et toi ?

\- Chez toi, les sourcils de Teresa se froncèrent quand elle essaya de comprendre, Naaaan... T'es gay !?

\- Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

\- T'es le copain de Tom !? Putain j'y crois pas !

\- Teresa, si c'est pour parler toute seul tu peux aller chez toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Vous me l'avez pas dit... Je croyais que je le connaissais pas... Je viens voir Thomas, en fait. »

* * *

_Et voilà un petit Drabble avec Teresa qui ramène sa fraise. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolé de poster avec autant de retard, mais c'est un peu le bazar en ce moment avec les fêtes (et ma nouvelle fiction)... Laissez une Reviews si vous voulez me faire plaisir ! Plein de bisous ! Je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile  
_

**RaR aux anonymes :  
**

**Komory : **Merci, c'est adorable ! Tu soulève une question dans ma tête ! J'y répondrais dans les chapitres suivant (tu es devenu ma Muse ^^). Bref, merci et joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi :3


	42. Le couple parfait ?

**Personnages :** Teresa‚ Thomas et Newt

* * *

**Le couples parfait !?**

« Salut Tom !

\- Teresa... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue tevoir... Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai la grippe... Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... Je venais pas te voir pour ça... Je venais pour t'aider à quitter ta phase d'homosexualité‚ te dire de quitter Newt et de sortir avec moi. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps‚ on sera le couple parfait !

\- Je crois que t'as pas compris Teresa... »

Thomas se leva difficilement et rejoignit Newt qui les écoutaient depuis le couloir. Il crocheta sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

_Et voilà encore un bébé chapitre plus communément appellé drabble ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une revues et vous ferez naître un sourire sur mon visage ! Je vous aime fort ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komori : **Merci pour ta review ! Hihi la voilà :3. J'espère qu'elle te plait :p le drabble que tu m'as inspiré arrivera bientôt :D Bisous :*

**Nora : **Moi et Teresa c'est la plus grande histoire de haine de la planète terre x). Je la déteste... Mais je la déteste ! J'aime pas trop Brenda‚ mais alors elle... Bref‚ je vais m'énerver alors qu'elle n'en vaut pas le coup ! Donc on recommence à zéro... Merci pour ta Review ! Ton présentiments est bon... Mais que vaut cette p*te de Teresa face au couple formé par Newt et Thomas ? Rien ! Elle est nul‚ inexistante ! C'est un groooos 0 cette fille ! (Je reste calme (du moins j'essaye)). Bref‚ elle peut être utile dès fois... Genre là elle montre la profondeur des sentiments de Thomas envers Newt... Sinon je suis d'accord... Elle ne sert à RIEN ! Brefouille‚ merci pour ta review et bisous :*


	43. Parfum

**Parfum.**

« Lui il est bien.

\- J'aime pas !

\- Newt ! T'es chiant il est bien ton parfum !

\- Le tiens est mieux !

\- Bah prend le même alors !

\- Nan‚ je veux pas le même que toi !

\- Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux pas reprendre un flacon d'Invictus.

\- Parce que tout le monde à le même.

\- Newt... On s'en fout des autres... J'adore ton odeur et j'ai pas envie que tu changes...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais reprendre le même. »

Thomas soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit ami qui le prit par la taille.

* * *

_Et voilà encore un drabble ! J'essaye de reprendre mon ancien rythme d'écriture même si c'est dur en cette période... Merci à tous‚ vous qui me lisez‚ qui laissez des reviews etc... Je vous adore ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez penser à moi en laissant une petite review ! Fêtes bien le nouvel an et BONNE ANNÉE (un peu tôt... Mais par grave). Bisous -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : ce drabble m'as été inspiré par Komory qui a soulevé la question : Que portent Newt et Thomas comme parfum ? Donc merci beaucoup Komory ! :D_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Awww t'es trop mignonne :3 Merci pour ton adorable Review ! Et voilà la suite que tu m'as inspiré (en m'ammenant à me poser THE question existencielle : Ils portent quoi comme parfum Newt et Thomas ?) ! J'espère qu'elle te plait ! Merci pour ta review et bisouilles :3


	44. La Nouvelle

**Personnages : **Thomas‚ Brenda et Minho.

* * *

**La Nouvelle.**

« Salut... Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

\- L'amphithéâtre appartient à tout le monde...

\- Oui‚ je sais mais vu qu'il y avait deux places libres autour de toi‚ je pensais que tu voulais être seul...

\- Nop‚ y a une place pour mon pote Minho et l'autre... Pour qui voudra... Toi.

\- Merci‚ je suis nouvelle‚ j'ai changé de fac car mon ancienne était trop dur...

\- Ah merde ! Moi c'est Thomas en fait‚ et toi ?

\- Brenda !

\- Ça y est Thomas t'es tout seul alors tu drague ? Intervint Minho qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ta gueule Minho... Brenda‚ la nouvelle. »

* * *

_Et voilà un petit drabble‚ le premier de l'année les p'tits loups ! Donc BONNE ANNÉE ! :3 J'espère que le drabble vous a plu et que vous avez bien fêté le nouvel an ! Plein de bisous‚ je vous aime -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : une review pour me faire plaisir ? :3 _

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Haha être une source d'inspiration c'est un peu de l'aide x) Bah maintenant on sait pour Newt et Thomas on le saura plus tard ^^ Mirkiii t'es vraiment adorable :3. Par forcément... Puis elles sont génial donc je ne peut que te dire merci à chaque fois (merciii pour ta Review ça ça veut dire (et pour toutes les autres)) :p BONNE ANNÉE ! :D


	45. Lunettes de Soleil

**Personnages :** Newt et Gally

* * *

**Lunettes de Soleil.**

« Newt... On est en hivers tu m'expliqueras les lunettes de soleil...

\- J'ai été chez l'ophtalmo hier !

\- Et t'as toujours besoin de mettre des gouttes ?

\- Putain Gally ta gueule ! C'est pas marrant !

\- Et t'as besoin de lunettes ?

\- Nan‚ mais Tommy oui...

\- Mec... Je peux te poser une question...

\- Bien sûr !

\- Y a quoi entre Thomas et toi car Teresa dit que vous êtes...

\- Ensemble ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et deuxième question‚ c'est pas ses lunettes de soleils ?

\- Si‚ comment tu sais ?

\- T'en avais d'autres à la sortie au début de l'année... »

* * *

_Et un petit drabble pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit ! Milles milliards de bisous et merci beaucoup de me lire‚ de laisser des reviews etc... Les Reviews surtout... Parce que c'est méga encourageant ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous aime :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Quelqu'un qui a oublié de mettre son nom et que je soupçonne être Komory : **Merciiii beaucoup :$ Bah c'est possible... Puis t'inquiète pas pour les blagues nul je suis habitués x) Puis dans le fond les blagues nul ce sont celles qui font le plus sourire :) Wouhou j'adoooore les Reviews alors fait toi plaisir x) Merci et bisous :*


	46. Jalousie

**Jalousie.**

« T'as passé une bonne journée‚ Tommy ?

\- Ouai et toi ?

\- Aussi.

\- Les gens étaient jaloux des lunettes ?

\- Tu peux pas savoir... Toutes les filles m'ont draguées !

\- Parle pas d'ça s'te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Y a une nouvelle : Brenda. Minho a fait de l'humour depuis elle me colle et ç'est chiant... »

Newt sentit une vague de jalousie monter en lui. Il maudit intérieurement Minho pour son sens de l'humour et prit Thomas dans ses bras le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le message était clair : t'es à moi. Thomas sourit‚ il l'aimait son Newt.

* * *

_Et voilà encore un drabble/chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je suis désolé de publier moins rapidement qu'avant mais j'ai plein de boulot et je bosse aussi sur mon autre fiction en cours donc voilà... J'espère qui vous attendez pas trop quand même ! Merci de me suivre‚ de me lire et de reviewter ! Vous êtes extraordinaire et je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : 100 reviews avant le prochain drabble c'est possible ? :3_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Nora : **Merci pour tes Review qui m'as fait beaucoup tire. Mais tu serais violente ma fois ! On ne frappe pas les gens comme ça ! :p Puis t'inquiète Thomas ne va pas frapper Teresa... Mais il lui arrivera quelques trucs pas cool quand même x) Je suis une p*tain de grosse sadique en fait ^^… Bonne année à toi aussi ! Bisous :)

**Komory : **Je l'ai su c'est tout x) Merci pour ta review ! On peut faire un club de têtes en l'air si tu veux parce que je suis pas mal dans le genre non plus x). Nan en faut c'est que t'as parlé de tes délires donc j'ai compris ^^ Tu comprends tout :3 Bisous et merci ! :D


	47. Travail ?

**Travail ?**

Thomas embrassa le cou de Newt. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit. Pour une fois Thomas travaillait‚ et Newt ne faisait rien.

« T'es pas sensé travailler ?

\- Je travail !

\- Quoi !?

\- Je travaille mon aptitude à te faire craquer...

\- T'es con. »

Thomas rit face au désespoir de son amant. Puis il posa son livre‚ il avait toujours tout réussis jusque là‚ pourquoi quelque chose changerait ? Il décida qu'il était temps de faire un peu de sport après le week-end de révision qu'il venait de vivre. Il se positionna sur Newt et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

* * *

_100 Reviews les amis... 100 O.o Je sais pas si vous savez (vous savez sûrement pas‚ mais vous me faites pleurer de joie...). Vous êtes extraordinaire ! Merci à vous tous qui me lisez laissez votre avis etc... Je sais même pas quoi dire à part que je vous aime très fort et que je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre un jour les 100 Reviews O.o. J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! (E__t c'est pas parce qu'on est à 100 qu'on peut pas continuer d'augmenter alors laissez une review si vous en avez le temps et l'envie ^^). Bisouuus :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Je préfère Brenda que Teresa‚ mais vu que toutes les deux tournent autour de Brenda c'est vite difficile de pas les aimer quand on aime le NEWTMAAAS *-*. Ah je vais rien dire car dans le fond je comprend x). Merciiii beaucoup c'est adorable ! :D

**Komory : **Mais que fait tu sur ton portable à cette heure là x) (c'est à moi de parler avec mes chapitre de minuit (je dois être la fée de minuit (pas très douée comme fée mais pas grave :p) :D) ^^). Fonnnd pas c'est pas pratique dans la vie... Mis a part mes blagues pourris merci beaucouuup :3. T'inquiète y aura du monde :) Si t'écris des fanfiction (ou même autre choses) se serait un plaisir de te lire ! :D T'as vraiment tout compris ;). Merciiii toi t'es toujours aussi adorable ! :D

**M. Ac : **Violence et sadisme on est pas rendu... Que deviennent c'est générations x) Nan‚ c'est vrai on aime bien faire souffrir les gens qu'on aime pas. Enfin je préfère que ce soir ce que j'aime pas qui souffrent que ceux que j'aime (grosse méchante que je suis XD). Enfin bref‚ je te comprend ^^. Aha il est toujours trop mignon x) Merciii pour ta Review ! :3

**Ju : **Merci beaucoup ! :p


	48. Tard dans la nuit

**Tard dans la nuit.**

« C'est à cette heure là que tu rentre ?

\- Newt‚ calme toi ! J'ai rencontré Alby en chemin‚ c'est un pote de Brenda‚ on a passé un peu de temps tout les trois...

\- Thomas‚ il est vingt-trois heures ! »

Thomas se tu. Quand Newt commençait à l'appelle par son prénom‚ ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser‚ mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Putain ! Je suis désolé ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu m'explique ! Pourquoi à chaques fois que tu vois Alby ça devient n'importe quoi ? »

* * *

_Et voilà encore un chapitre... Ça faisait un peu longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas disputés... Puis sa me permettra de parler du passé de Thomas... Enfin bref‚ je ne vous en dit pas plus ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis ! :D Bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes (merci à tous pour vos review ! (et pas que aux anonymes) :D) :**

**Meili : **Merci ! C'est adorable :3. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (et même voir plus ^^). Bah faudra qu'elle serve à un moment donné... Mais ne t'inquiète pas le Newtmas vaincra tout ! :D

**Komory : **Une mauvaise habitude que beaucoup de monde a x) Comme tu veux‚ j'adooore les surnoms *-*. Tiens moi au courant que j'aille y jetter un coup d'œil ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est moment là sont les préférés de tout le monde je crois ^^

**Nora :** Merci pour ta review ! Je me doutais que c'était toi mais j'étais pas sûre :3 Merci‚ le Newtmas est toujours trop mignon ^^ Cette fois ce n'est pas Teresa‚ mais Brenda qui vient tout gâcher... Mais j'oublie pas Teresa ne t'inquiète pas. Puis de toute façon le Newtmas est la chose la plus puissante de l'univers donc on ne risque rien ! :D


	49. Souvenirs 1

**Souvenirs 1.**

Thomas‚ roulé en boule sur le canapé regardait fixement les cadres photos devant lui. ; les photos ramènent aux souvenirs.

Il se souvint de la descente aux enfers. La rencontre avec Alby‚ qui devint vite son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami‚ mais personne pas très fréquentable. Il se souvint des soirs où il faisait le mur‚ fuyant l'ambiance étouffante de la maison pour aller fumer au coins de la rue. Le début avec les cigarettes‚ puis la suite surtout‚ la drogue. Elle l'avait emmené très loin. L'argent lui manquait pour acheter sa dose quotidienne. Alby avait la solution : dealer.

* * *

_Voilà le premier souvenir de Thomas... Je ne sais pas quand les autres viendront... Mais ils viendront :3 Merci de me lire‚ de laisser des reviews et de faire toutes les choses possible et imaginables qui me soutiennent ! Mille milliards de bisous sur vos joues :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Merci pour ta review ! Dans l'espoir où tu me préviendras le plus vite alors :3 Après ce chapitre tu commences à te douter que Thomas a fait bien pire que ça ! Tu verras bien ce qui se passera avec Newt... Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Mais qui dit disputes dit réconciliations... Et ça c'est le must ! Bah tu verras bien ce qui se passera avec Brenda... Dans la suite ! ;) Je doute que beaucoup de monde les aimes !

**Nora : **Merci pour ta review ! Une histoire sans piment serait un peu fade... Qu'en penses-tu ? ;) T'inquiète pas‚ je n'oublie personne... Mais là elle s'en ai prit un peu plein la gueule donc il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer :P


	50. Désolé

**Désolé.**

« Tommy ? »

Thomas grogna, il était une heure du matin. Il était dans la même position depuis sa dispute avec Newt. Ce dernier rentra dans la pièce. Thomas sentit son corps venir se coller contre le siens. La bouche brûlante de son amant se colla à son oreille, la mordillant.

« Tommy, je suis désolé, je m'inquiétais pour toi...

\- Je suis rentré, pourquoi après tu t'es énervé ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur, de te perdre, que tu replonge et que tu passes à autre chose. Que la drogue t'emporte loin de moi, confia-t-il en pleurant. »

* * *

_Hey ! Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup de me lire ! J'espère que ça vous plait ! Laissez une review sivousplait *grandyeuximplorants* avec votre avis ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile _

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**EmmaScarlett : **Je crois que le chapitre répond à tes questions... Et je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'imagine très bien Newt en 'badboy' :3 En tout cas merci beaucoup et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous :*

**Fafa : **Merci ! Que dire d'autre à part que je suis heureuse que mes drabbles te détendent ! ^^

**Komory :** Haha il le savait déjà. Merci ! Je prend ça comme étant un compliment ! :3 Ah nan ! Pas de prison, ils sont trop mignons ensembles pour que je fasse ça ! :P Encore une fois merciii beaucoup :D


	51. Hors Série - Charlie Hebdo

**Hors-Série : Charlie Hebdo.**

Thomas poussa la porte de l'appartement, il venait d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Newt était assis sur le sol du salon. Tous ses exemplaires de Charlie Hebdo posé en tas devant lui. Il regardait fixement les couvertures de son journal préféré. L'ordinateur posé sur la table basse laissait voir le bilan de l'attentat. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Newt quand Thomas lui effleura les cheveux. Thomas sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Newt lui avait fait découvrir ce magazine. Il avait vite découvert la richesse contenu dedans. La puissance des mots et des dessins. Il avait compris l'importance fondamentale de la liberté d'expression.

* * *

_Je ne m'excuserais même pas pour ce hors-série... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu... Il ne fait pas 100 mots (ni sur ff, ni sur mon traitement de texte (vu que les deux ne comptent pas les mots pareils...)). Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire moins, pas censuré mes émotions... Charlie Hebdo est un magazine que j'aime beaucoup et je compte ses dessinateurs comme les meilleurs de France (avec quelques autres). Ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui me fait extrêmement mal... Enfin voila, j'essaye grâce à ce drabble d'exprimer mon admirations à toutes les personnes qui sont morte pour la sauvegarde de la liberté d'expression, mon soutien à leur familles. J'essaye aussi de leur rendre un dernier hommage. Je ne sais pas si une suite viendra se soir ou demain... Mais écrire dans des moments pareils est compliqué. Je vous aime ! -Eclat d'étoile  
_

_PS : je répondrais à vos review au prochains chapitre pour les anonymes... Et dès que je peux pour les "identifiés".  
_


	52. Cette soirée là

**Cette soirée là...**

Thomas se réveilla le corps de Newt sur le siens. Il se remémora leur fin de nuit. Quand il avait séché les larmes de Newt, lui racontant sa rencontre avec Alby. Ce dernier devenu trafiquant de drogue, avait voulu l'engager à son service mais Thomas avait refusé. Pour Newt, pour ses nouveaux amis, pour sa vie qu'il avait recréer. Alby l'avait relativement bien pris et ils s'étaient quitté en bons termes. Brenda avait voulu le ramener en voiture, mais Thomas avait refusé, préférant rentrer à pieds. Alby lui ayant clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait des vues sur la jeune femme.

* * *

_Et voilà un petit drabble écrit en cette triste soirée... J'espère qu'il vous plait ! En tout cas merci pour toutes les reviews sur le Hors-série qui m'ont toutes extrêmement touchés ! Elles m'ont donné le courage d'écrire ce soir... Et grâce à l'écriture je reprend du poil de la bête ! Donc merciiii beaucoup ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile _

_PS : « C'est peut-être un peu pompeux ce que je vais dire, mais je préfère mourir debout que vivre à genoux. » -Charb, 2013 - NOUS SOMMES CHARLIE (parce qu'il fallait que je le fasse)_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Ch 50 : Haha c'est sur ! Il le fait pas exprès ^^ C'est des souvenirs qui remontent à pas mal de temps... Donc maintenant plus de manque ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Ch 51 : Merci ! C'est juste super adorable ce que tu dis ! Tu me touches énormément et ta review me laisse extrêmement fière. C'était des personnes extraordinaires, aussi bien les dessinateurs (que j'admire toujours énormément), Bernard Maris, que les policiers qui sont morts. Les gens qui ont fait ça sont des extrémistes religieux persuadés de la légitimité de leurs action. Je doute donc fort de leurs remords. Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il seront arrêté, jugé et emprisonnés pour leurs actes.

** Zeinab3397 : **Ch 50 : Oui il savait que Thomas se droguait avant... Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review :3

**Fafa :** Ch 50 : Merci pour la review ! Tu verras ça par la suite... Tu penses qu'il se passera quoi ? :P  
Ch 51 : Merci, pour me dire que j'ai réussis à te faire pleurer... Je sais, ce n'est pas forcément gentil de ma part, mais ça veut dire que mes mots ont une importance, qu'ils touchent les gens. Donc merci, et merci aussi de ton soutient :3

**Marion:** Ch 50 : Quoi te dire à part un immense merci *-* ta review me touche énormément :D

**EmmaScarlett :** Ch 50 : je comprend parfaitement ta position... Mais j'imagine plus Thomas en Badboy que Newt x) Enfin merci pour la review qui est génial ! :D  
Ch 51 : Merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! T'es génial :P Merci ! :3

**Nora :** Ch 50 : Calme toi, tout vas bien... Teresa va s'en prendre sûrement beaucoup dans la suite :P

**Montmo :** Ch 50 : Wahou *-* j'avoue qu'une review comme la tienne je ne m'y attendais pas... Elle est juste *-*... J'ai plus de mots... Tu te rends peut-être pas compte du compliment que tu me fais ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! :D

**Aquali :** Ch 51 : Nous sommes Charlie. Merci pour cette jolie phrase qui fait le tour du web, mais que j'aime voir au milieu de mes reviews ! :D


	53. Souvenirs 2

**Souvenirs 2.**

Newt effleura la joue de Thomas qui regardait fixement le mur‚ il connaissait ses pensées.

Son passé revenait et il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Il repensa au gars qu'était Thomas lors de leur rencontre. Renfermé sur lui même‚ fuyant tout contact humain. Minho lui avait expliqué par quoi il était passé : la drogue‚ la désintoxication‚ puis le rejet de sa famille. Il se rappella du mec avec qui il avait parlé‚ la personne qu'il avait apprivoisé‚ aidé. Maintenant il allait bien‚ mais avec Alby de très mauvais souvenirs revennaient et Newt avait peur pour Thomas.

* * *

_Et voilà un drabble ! Excusez-moi pour le retard ! *se frappe la tête contre les murs* mais reprise des cours + attentat = grosse incapacité à m'organiser... Ça n'explique pas tout‚ mais bon... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Et que vous allez laisser des reviews car j'adore les reviews :3). Je vous promet d'essayer de reprendre un rythme régulier d'écriture ! Je vous aime fort ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes (IMPORTANT : Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles sont génials !) :**

PS : pour que se soit plus simple de vous répondre vous pouvez créer un compte sur FF (vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écrire des fanfictions...) enfin bon‚ quoi qu'il en soit je continuerais à vous répondre ! Bisous :*

**Fafa : **te fais pas trop de soucis pour ça le Newtmas est la première puissance mondiale ! :3 Ils s'en sortiront toujours ! Puis bah il faut un peu de piment dans leur vie sinon ce serait pas marrant... Alors j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Bisous et merci ;)

**Komory : **N'est pas honte... Et vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris en ce moment ([à c'est moi qui ai honte) tu risquais pas de le voir après le nouveau chapitre ^^ Aha tout le monde se demande ça x) peut-être que je prendrais le temps d'expliquer plus tard x) De toute façon que ferais Thomas avec Brenda ? :3 En tout cas merci pour ta review ! (J'espèrais la même chose et je suis un peu déçu qu'ils soient mort car la mort était une solution trop simple pour eux‚ ils auraient dû être jugés... Pour les musulmans je crois que peux de personnes en fin de comptes font l'amalgame‚ mais le problème c'est que ce sont eux qui se font le plus remarquer :/ ). Et le compliment final m'as fait rougir alors merci beaucoup !

**Aquali : **Je répond toujours au reviews... C'est la moindre des choses... Je considère chaque review comme un cadeau car les reviews sont extrêmements importantes pour moi... Par rapport à ce que tu as dit‚ je fais eu' sorte que l'action aille "vite" pour éviter de me lasser. Je penses que cette impression est augmentée par le fait que ce soit des drabbles :3 Sinon merci beaucoup pour la remarque sur le style qui m'as fait ttrès plaisir (en fait ta review toute entière est très touchante et rend joyeuse :D). Au début je ne comptais pas trop faire cette continuité‚ mais c'est venu avec le temps ;)

**EmmaScarlett : **Haha on verra par la suite ce qui se passera. Teresa‚ elle est chez elle en train de bosser je penses... En fait je sais pas vu qu'elle s'est embrouillé avec Thomas et que j'en ai pas besoin pour le moment :') Comme tout le monde... Je crois que je vais arrêter de le faire pleurer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super reviews ! :Kœur:

**Nora : **C'est pas parce que certaines personnes pensent qu'on ne peut pas penser autrement qu'eux et s'attaquent donc à un symbole de cette liberté de pensée qu'on doit avoir peur et arrêter d'avoir notre avis... Au contraire ! Je pense que cette attentat devrait montrer au monde qu'il ne faut pas cacher nos pensées et être fières de nos convictions ! :D (vite n'étais pas respecté‚ mais en voilà quand même un !)


	54. Noël en famille ?

**Noël en famille ?**

« Newt ? Tu veux bien venir fêter Noël chez ma grand-mère ? Elle veut absolument te rencontrer...

\- Elle sait ?

\- De quoi ? Qu'on est ensemble ? Nan‚ elle sait que tu es mon coloc' et je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas pour passer Noël avec toi...

\- Tommy‚ t'étais pas obligé ! Tes parents‚ qui ne t'ont pas vu depuis longtemps n'apprécieront sûrement pas que tu viennes avec un 'ami' dans une fête de famille...

\- Newt‚ t'as pas compris je crois... Tu ne resteras pas longtemps en tant qu'ami... Je compte bien leur présenter notre couple ! »

* * *

_Et voilà le drabble de la journée ^^ (et peut être un autre ce soir pour fêter les 150 reviews (merci merci merci ! (Mais vous pouvez continuer à en laisser :3)) !) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Milles milliards de bisous -Éclats d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes (merciii pour vos reviews !) :**

**EmmaScarlett : **t'inquiète pas Newt s'en occupe bien :3. Merci merci beaucoup pour tout ces jolis compliments ! J'ai écrit un OS (Do You Want To Build A Snowman) et une fiction courte (Lettres à un Mort), qui se déroulent après le tome 3 et j'ai commencé une fiction longue (Astrid) qui se déroulent dans notre monde et à notre époque (comme les drabbles). Si tu lis et que tu me laisse ton avis‚ j'en serais très honorée ! Bisous :*

**Aquali : **Wha *-* merci beaucoup de me dire ça‚ tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens honoré par tes paroles ! J'espère que le chapitre t'auras plu ! Bisous :*

**Fafa : **Newt protégera son Tommy de tout ne t'inquiète pas x). Je raconterais ça plus en détails... Mais plus tard ^^ Je commence à reprendre le rythme :3 Bisous :*


	55. Début de vacances

**Début de vacances.**

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Thomas se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir au livreur de pizza et de ramener leur repas au salon où Newt l'attendait. C'était le début des vacances. Elles s'annonçaient bien : un réveillon de Noël entre amoureux‚ le repas de Noël‚ et le comming-out de Thomas‚ chez la grand-mère de celui-ci et un nouvel an entre amis.

Thomas n'avait pas revu Albus ni reparlé à Brenda depuis l'incident. Newt était soulagé. Thomas était réellement sortit d'affaire. Bien que les relations avec ses parents restent tendus.

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Excusez moi pour les titres‚ je suis vraiment très nul x). Merci à tous de me lire‚ de reviewter etc ! Vous êtes géniaux ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (et que vous allez me laisser une review‚ car j'en suis gourmande XD) Bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile._

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Tu ne devrais pas tarder à voir leurs réactions ! Faut pas avoir peur‚ le Newtmas est la chose la plus puissante au monde ! :3 Tu es vraiment adorable et tes reviews sont trop mignonnes. Je continue d'écrire ne t'inquiète pas ! Et moi je te dis merci pour tes reviews très touchantes ! :D

**Aquali : **Je danse avec toi‚ RDV à l'asile ! :P. En tout cas merci beaucoup ! :3


	56. Courses de Noël

**Courses de Noël.**

« Un cadeau commun... T'es sûr Tommy ?

\- Bien sûr ! Un DVD pour mon père‚ quelque chose pour ma mère‚ un truc pour ma grand-mère...

\- Stop ! C'est bon‚ j'ai compris... Mais j'ai peur de passer pour le gros radin qui se tappe l'incruste et...

\- Toi‚ stop. Personnes ne pensera ça ! Maintenant dit moi ce que tu penses de ça pour ma cousine !

\- Elle a 14 ans ta cousine... Des playmobiles c'est pas...

\- Top... Vient ! »

Thomas s'empara de la main de Newt et l'entraina dans le magasin à la recherche des cadeaux de Noël.

* * *

_Ils font leurs courses de Noël un peu tard par rapport à nous... Mais bon‚ pas grave x). J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent tellement ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali : ***danse de la joie !* Merci pour ta review ! :3


	57. Mamie Noël

**Personnages ****: **Mamie (la mamie de Thomas)‚ Newt et Thomas.

* * *

**Mamie Noël**

« Bonjour‚ tu dois être Newt...

\- Oui madame...

\- Enchanté ! Où est mon Thomas ? »

Thomas arriva quelque secondes plus tard et fit de gros bisous sur les joues de sa grand-mère. Newt sourit devant l'amour qui régnait entre eux.

« Papa et maman sont là ? Demanda Thomas

\- Non‚ vous êtes les premiers arrivés. Venez vous asseoir dans le salon ! Newt‚ vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

\- Des études de médecine.

\- Ah ! Où avez-vous rencontré mon Thomas ?

\- Mon meilleur ami est en fac de sport avec lui et me l'as présenté.

\- Bien ! Et comment se passe la colloquation ?

\- Très bien... »

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! :3 Désolé pour le retard‚ mais je suis en pleine période de bac blanc et de TPE à finir donc j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire... Bisous :* ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review avec votre avis ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali : **dans ce cas on est pareil :') Faut juste voir ce que j'offre a mes amis (et ce que mes amis m'offrent) pour comprendre qu'on est un peu bizarres :3 Merci pour ta review ! :D


	58. Annonce

**Personnages : **Newt‚ Thomas‚ Chuck‚ le papa de Thomas‚ la maman de Thomas et la Mamie de Thomas...

* * *

**Annonce.**

Newt se sentait un peu comme un étranger. Les parents de Thomas et Chuck‚ son petit frère‚ venaient d'arriver. Tout le monde s'embrassait. La mère de Thomas regarda attentivement son fils avant de pousser un soupir soulagé. La drogue n'avait plus aucun effet sur son bébé.

Thomas annonça à sa famille qu'il avait une grand nouvelle à partager avec eux. Tout le monde le suivit dans le salon. Thomas prit la main de Newt et s'éclaircit difficilement la voix.

« Je voulais vous dire que... Que je suis gay et que... Newt est mon petit ami... »

* * *

_Boom ! Et Thomas vient de lâcher une bombe dans le salon :'). Bref‚ vous saurez la suite demain si j'arrive a trouver 15 minutes pour écrire... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review... Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile_


	59. Réactions

**Personnages : **la famille de Thomas (la mamie‚ le papa‚ la maman‚ Chuck), Newt et Thomas.

* * *

**Réactions.**

Newt était assis sur le canapé serré contre Thomas. Ils attendait encore l'oncle et la tante de Thomas pour le deuxième round. Mais vu les réactions lors du premier‚ ils étaient plutôt optimiste. Chuck avait dit que comme ça il se trouverait une copine. Soit disant avoir un frère gay le rendrait lui même un peu gay et « troooop mignoooon ». Les parents de Thomas lui avait dit qu'ils ne voulair que son bonheur. Et la grand-mère de Thomas avait serré Newt dans ses bras lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Ce réveillon promettait d'être parfait...

* * *

_Et voilà le drabble de la soirée ! Je retourne a mes fiches de révisions :/. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez à en laisser car elle donnent encore plus envie d'écrire ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 :** Aha :') Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :3 Contente que ça te plaise ! :D

**Lou42 : **Bah t'as ta réponse... Plutôt bien :p En tout cas merciii beaucoup ! :D


	60. Deuxième Round

**Personnages : **La famille de Thomas (Mamie‚ Maman‚ Papa‚ Tonton‚ Tata‚ Chuck)‚ Newt et Thomas

* * *

**Round 2.**

Le questions sur leur relation fusaient depuis que Thomas avait annoncé leur relation au reste de la famille.

Seul l'oncle de Thomas ne parlait pas. Il grommelait. Newt arrivait à peine à comprendre des bouts de phrases : « ...drogue...tapette...enfant raté...». Les brides qu'il comprenait lui révélaient à quel point l'oncle de Thomas était contre leur relation. Il ne savait‚ en fait‚ pas si le réveillon allait être parfait.

La grand-mère de Thomas contrebalançait toute la méchanceté de l'oncle. Elle était joyeuse à l'idée que son petit-fils ai trouvé chaussure a son pied.

* * *

_Et voilà le drabble de la soirée ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci a tout pour vos reviews ! :3 Continuez à m'en laisser ça fait tellement plaisir *-*. Bisous :* -Éclat D'Étoile_

_PS : ma Mamie est comme ça‚ mais j'ai aucun oncle comme ça par contre :3 (précision inutile‚ mais ça me ferait mal que vous croyez qu'un de mes oncles (ils sont tellement géniaux et tolérants) est comme ça :3)_

**RaR aux anonymes (Merci à TOUS pour vos reviews) :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Je reprend les paroles d'un ami :p (a quelque chose près). Chuck me fait toujours marrer en plus :D Bah Thomas a une famille giga génial parfaite :3 (enfin presque ^^)

**Aquali : **Haha je connais le problème :3 Je compatis ^^. Heureuse de voir que ça te met dans cette état ! :p En tout cas merci.

**Sam : **Je crois que beaucoup pensent ça :)

**Lou42 : **Elle est cool je sais :p En tout cas merciiii ! ;)


	61. Petits Fours

**Personnages : **Newt et Mamie

* * *

**Petits Fours.**

Newt regardait "Mamie" s'activer. La vieille femme le surprenait. Après avoir accepté‚ et avec joie‚ sa relation avec Thomas elle l'avait fâché car il l'appelait "Madame". Ce qui n'était pas à son goût.

« 'Mamie' ! On est de la même famille »

Puis elle l'avait entraîné dans sa cuisine pour qu'il apprenne à faire les petits fours familiaux‚ tirant la langue à son beau-fils quand celui-ci les avait regardé d'un air désapprobateur.

« Je l'aimais pas. Il a fallu qu'il se marie avec ma fille pour apprendre. Toi‚ je t'aime bien. »

* * *

_Mamie 1 - Tonton 0 ! Excusez-moi fallais que je le dise ! J'epère que ça vous a plu... Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez m'en laisser. Elles font méga plaisir et son génial ! Est-ce qu'on en aura 200 avant le prochain drabble ? J'espère... x) Plein de gros bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali : **C'est tellement ça :') Je suis 100% d'accord avec toi ! VIVE LA TOLÉRANCE‚ L'AMOUR ET LE RESPECT *-*. Merci pour ta review ! :D


	62. Cadeaux !

**Cadeaux !**

Tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement. Les cloches venait de sonner minuit, les cadeaux arrivaient. Depuis la petite altercation avec l'oncle de Thomas, la fin de la famille était arrivé, l'autre oncle de Thomas et ses deux filles, content du nouveau couple.

Thomas et Newt offrirent les cadeaux qu'ils avaient fait, et tout le monde fut content. La grand-mère de Thomas sourit longuement devant le médaillon offert par son petit-fils et son "beau-fils".

Newt quand à lui ne put détacher les yeux du cadeau offert pas Thomas, les larmes emplissant ses yeux.

« Ça te plaît ? »

* * *

_Hey ! 'Scusez moi pour le retard, mais à mon grand désespoir je dois travailler... x). J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review avec vos impressions, et avec vos suppositions pour le cadeau que Newt à reçu :3. D'ailleurs en parlant de Review... Je pars : moins de 200 reviews, je reviens 225... VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! *-* Puis en plus vos review rivalisent d'adorabilité et de gentillesse. Mon cœur va exploser de bonheur *-*. Merci, merci, merci :D Je vous aime ! :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :  
**

**Aquali : **Pompom girl pour la Mamie x) Merci pour cette review aussi gentille que marante !

**Lou42 : **Thomas et Newt ne vivent malheureusement pas dans le monde des bisounours... Nan, je le garde elle est moi ! :mouhahaha: Merci pour ta review qui est super super gentille :D

**Unebavarde : **Mirciii ça se fêtera en SVT x) Tu pensais vraiment que MOI j'étais capable de faire ça ? :'), la vie est trop compliqué pour ça... :) même si elle est génial aussi ! VOILA ! VIVE LE PARLOTAGE EN SVT (mais juste 5 minutes hein ^^). Merci pour tout ! Je t'aime pas du tout beaucoup :3


	63. Bisou

**Bisou.**

Thomas était fière du cadeau qu'il avait trouvé à son amant. Il avait mis du temps à faire l'album photo retraçant tous leurs moments de complicités. Et les réservations pour leur voyage en amoureux avait pris du temps‚ mais rien n'était trop beau pour son Newt.

Puis son cadeau ne s'était pas arrêté à ça. Le baiser donné à son amant devant toute sa famille en faisait partit. Newt avait hésité‚ murmuré un merci. Thomas l'avait embrassé‚ passionnément. Baiser cadeau de Noël‚ mais aussi baiser remerciement pour le magnifique cadeau que Newt lui avait offert.

* * *

_Je crois que je suis définitivement nul pour trouver des titres :'). Merci à tous de me lire‚ de me mettre en favoris‚ de me suivre et de laisser de si merveilleuses Reviews ! :3 J'espère que ce que vous avez lu vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review avec vote avis‚ car les reviews c'est un peu l'oxygène de l'auteur ! :P Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali** : T'as ta réponse ! Et tu étais pas loin de la vérité :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :*


	64. Ta Famille

**Ta famille.**

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- T'as trouvé ça comment ?

\- Super ! T'as une famille génial Tommy !

\- A part mon oncle... Mais je l'aimais déjà pas avant‚ dit Thomas en explosant de rire‚ quand est-ce que tu me présentes ta famille ?

\- Tommy... Je sais pas‚ c'est compliqué... »

Newt se mordilla la lèvre. Thomas quand à lui se sentit vexé au delà des mots‚ mais ils ne dit rien. Il désirait ardemment comprendre pourquoi son petit ami ne parlait jamais de sa famille.

« Pourquoi t'en parles jamais ?

\- Parce que c'est compliqué ! Disons que personne n'accepte mon homosexualité... »

* * *

_Je vous autorise à me lapider... J'ai un retard fou dans mes fictions ! Je suis désolé... Mais je croule sous le travail :/. Bref‚ merci à vous tous de me lire‚ de me pmettre en favoris et de me suivre. Et merci de laisser toutes ces reviews si encourageantes ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous serez gentils en me laissant une tite review ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili : **Merci ! Comment t'expliquer à quel point ta review me touche ? Elle est juste absolument trop mignonne :3, je vais me répéter‚ mais se créer un compte sur fan fiction me permettra 1. de te répondre plus facilement‚ 2. de suivre l'histoire (donc tu recevra un p'tite email à chaque chapitre :P) et 3. qui dit avoir un compte ne dit pas forcément écrire ^^. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien la grand-mère et que l'oncle compte si peux à tes yeux et que le cadeau de Thomas te plaise *reprend son souffle*. En bref‚ énorme‚ big merci !

**Aquali : **Merci pour ta revieww :3. Ouaip t'es la best ;)

**Lou42 :** Ouai je suis trop une grosse méchante :p. Merciii beaucoup ! Bisous à toi aussi :*


	65. Candy Crush

**Candy Crush**

« Tommy ! Ton téléphone qui sonne !

\- Répond‚ je suis en pleine partie de Candy Crush ! C'est qui ?

\- Brenda. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre...

\- M'en fous.

\- Tu sais que t'es associable quand tu joues à ça ?

\- J'ai gagnée ! »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel‚ soupirant face à l'attitude de son petit ami. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau‚ Brenda. Newt ne prit tout de même pas la peine de répondre‚ il coupa même le son du teléphone. Il ne sentait pas cette fille là‚ il n'aimait pas la voir tourner autour de son Tommy.

* * *

_Et un nouveau p'tit drabble tout beau‚ tout frai ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews etc... Tout ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bisouuus :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Merci pour ta super review ! Contente que tout ça te plaise ! Bisous :*


	66. Invitation

**Invitation.**

« Mais c'est qui qui tient tant que ça à m'avoir au téléphone !

\- Qui est-ce qui ! Et c'est sûrement Brenda. »

Thomas parcouru la distance qui le séparait de son téléphone et décrocha.

« Allô ?

\- Thomas ! C'est Brenda, je fais la fête du Nouvel An avec des amis... Et je me disais que ce serait sympa que tu viennes... Tu connais déjà Alby et ça te permettrait de rencontrer mes autres potes !

\- C'est pas possible. Je le fais déjà avec mes potes et rencontrer les tiens ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça...

* * *

_'Scusez moi pour le retard mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment... J'espère quand même que le drabble vous plait ! Je poste la suit le plus vite possible ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews génials ! Bisous :*-Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali : **Moi aussi j'aimais bien le perso de Brenda, jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante envie de la tuer coule dans mes veines ! J'ai vécu ce même moment... Le moment où l'on veut tuer l'auteur limite x) En tout cas merci pour ta review ! :D

**Jenny : **ch 25 : Aww merci ! Devenir écrivaine est un peu comme un rêve pour moi et lire des reviews comme ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! :D  
ch 65 : Désoléé :3 la suite arrive quand même ^^ merci pour ta review qui est adorable et pour tout ces compliments qui me touchent beaucoup :P

**Lou42 : **Merciii ! Qui n'aime pas jouer à Candy Crush ? :P La voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plait ! Bisous :*


	67. Quelques heures avant le Nouvel An

**Personnage : **Thomas, Newt et Minho

* * *

**Quelque heure avant la nouvel année.**

« Bienvenue les amiiiis !

\- Minho calme toi‚ soupira Newt »

Thomas fit les gros yeux à son amoureux‚ et s'emparant de sa main il l'entraîna avec lui à la suite de Minho. Le salon des parents de Minho avait été transformé en petite boîte de nuit. Les basses faisaient trembler les murs contre lesquels étaient appuyées des tables sur lesquelles reposaient des bols remplis de nourritures et des litres de boissons. Thomas sourit jusqu'au dent‚ adorant faire la fête. Newt‚ moins fêtard se laissa quand même entrainer par la bonne humeur ambiante et par le sourire de son amant.

* * *

_C'est la fiesta du Nouvel An... Que va-t-il se passer... ? Suite au prochain épisode *l'auteur s'excuse pour cela*. Bref‚ j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Merci à tous de me lire et plus encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font sourit jusqu'au oreilles ! Donc laissez pleiiin de reviews :3 Bisous je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**lily82 : **Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! Ce que tu as dit me touche beaucoup et je vais essayer de reprendre mon ancien rythme de parution (1 drabble/jour) mais je ne te promet rien :)

**Un Ananas : **Mademoiselle :3 Salut à toi aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu me vois très honorée d'avoir un ananas pour fan ! *-* Si tu vuex rendre le dialogue plus simple (et me faire parvenir les idées) je te propose tour simplement de te créer un compte (tu n'es ABSOLUMENT pas obligé d'écrire) et comme ça tu pourras m'envoyer tout ce que tu veux par MP :3 Encore une fois merci et gros bisous :*

**Aquali : **clair‚ net‚ efficace et hilarant. Merci :3


	68. Pitbull

**Personnages : **Newt, Thomas et Minho

* * *

**Pitbull.**

« Minho, tu peux m'expliquer ce que Teresa fout ici !?

\- Thomas, calme toi, je te rappelle que c'est une amie de Sonya, je pouvais pas forcer ma copine à ne pas inviter une de ses potes !

\- Minho, elle me cherche tout le temps... Et Newt va péter un câble... »

L'asiatique explosa de rire. Il apercevait la tête de son meilleur ami, qui fixait Teresa avec une haine féroce. Les jeux de lumières créaient par la boule à facette lui donnait un air dangereux et Minho trouvait hilarante la transformation de son gentil Newt en pitbull.

* * *

_Désolééé de poster si tard :$ j'ai eu ni internet ni ordinateur pendant un petit bout de temps et c'était assez horrible... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Merci à vous tous, lecteurs, follower et favoriters ! Mais encore plus gros merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! Parce qu'une review aux yeux d'un auteur, ça a une immense valeur ! Je vous aime ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile  
_

_PS : je répondrai au review demain (je pense que vous préférez avoir le chapitre ^^)_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**lily82** **:** Aww merci, merci, merci ! Ta review est super touchante ! J'espère que la suite te plait ! :D

**Aquali :** serait-ce des menaces ? :'3

**Lou42 :** Aww merci ! :3 Elle arrive vois-tu ? ^^ Biz :*

**Nani :** merci ! :D


	69. Tommy, vient danser

**Personnages : **Newt, Thomas et Gally

* * *

**Tommy, vient danser.**

« Tommy, vient danser... »

Thomas était en train de manger en discutant avec Gally, c'était un moment qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Gally et lui s'étaient haï à leur rencontre, mais une amitié solide avait émergé de leur haine. Ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup et avait donc beaucoup de choses à se dire. Mais la main de son copain sur ses hanches ainsi que des lèvres particulièrement adroites à quelques centimètres de son oreille lui ôtèrent le désir de continuer la conversation. Il alla danser, son corps se mouvant avec facilité au même rythme que celui collé au sien .

* * *

_Heyyy ! Je reprend (ou du moins essai) le rythme normal du un drabble par jour :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui emplissent mon ciel (devenu bleu) de millier de rayons solaires ! N'hésitez donc pas a me laisser une tite review et votre avis ! :D Je vous aime :* -Éclat d'étoile  
_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** Haha :') Merci pour ta review ! :D

**Blabla : **Tout d'abord j'aimerais te dire que j'aime énormément ton pseudo :3 Puis aussi te dire merci pour ta review qui est vraiment très très gentille ! TMR c'est la viiiie (et le NEWTMAS encore plus particulièrement)... En tout cas éclate toi bien sur ce fandom génial ! Biz :*


	70. Observations

**Personnages : **Minho, Sonya, (Newt, Thomas)

* * *

**Observations.**

La musique était entraînante, l'ambiance super. Minho observait avec attention ses invités, plus particulièrement un couple assez atypique et pourtant parfaitement assortit qui bougeait au centre de la pièce. Il souriait en voyant son meilleur ami libéré de tout les soucis que son homosexualité lui avait créé, il souriait le sachant aimé et être aimé en retour, il souriait en admirant le magnifique couple que le brun et le blond formait. Puis son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'une jeune femme rousse à la démarche gracieuse s'approcha de lui pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Cette soirée était parfaite en tout point de vue.

* * *

_Coucou ! Et le drabble du jour, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci à vous tous vous êtes de formidables lecteurs, vous me donnez plein de retours et ça fait trèèès plaisir ! Je vous propose un méga deal (ou pas XD) on est à 5 review des 300 (Je suis en mode choquée là O.o)... Donc si les 300 sont atteinte avant que j'aille faire dodo je vous poste un autre drabble dans la soirée :3 Bref, sinon merci pour toutes vos review adorable auxquels je répondrai bientôt ! Et merci de me lire ! :D Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile  
_

_PS : à cause de mes problèmes d'ordinateurs, Astrid a prit un peu beaucoup de retard donc j'essaye de finir le chapitre avant le week-end ! :D_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Blabla : **De rien :3 Haha tu verras je vais quand même pas te spoiler la suite se serait vraiment méchant ^^ Merci pour ta review :3 Bisous :D

**Aquali :** Oooh qu'est ce qui te prouve que ça va le rester longtemps ?


	71. Décompte

**Personnages : **Tout le monde qu'est à la fête :3

* * *

**Décompte.**

Minho se déhanchait sur la piste quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Il avait installé une alarme et savait à présent qu'il ne restait qu'une minute avant la fin de cette année. Il quitta les bras de Sonya à regret pour couper la musique, la boule à facettes et les lumières colorés et allumer la lumière normal. Tous avaient arrêté de bouger et avait à présent le regard fixé sur lui. Un mince sourire éclaira ses lèvres lorsqu'il alluma l'immense écran plat. Le décompte commença.

« 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... BONNE ANNEE ! »

* * *

_Rebonjour... OMG ! 300 Review ! *-* Vous êtes ajdjeodb (mon cerveau vient de se transformer en une fondu de neuronne) x) Merci‚ merci‚ merci ! Merci de me lire‚ merci de me laisser des revues avec vos avis et surtout merci d'être là‚ lecteur fantôme ou pas‚ car ça l'encourage méga ! J'espère donc que ce drabble vous plait ! Je vous aime fort fort ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile  
_

_PS : réponse aux reviews demain par contre :3_


	72. Bonne année (partie 1)

**Personnages : **Thomas‚ Newt‚ (Minho‚ Sonya‚ Teresa)

* * *

**Bonne année (partie 1)**

Newt se tourna vers son Tommy les étoiles plein les yeux et des cris plein les oreilles. Thomas le prit par la taille et l'embrassa, essayant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui à travers le baiser. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres quand ils ne purent plus respirer.

« Bonne année mon amour, souffla Thomas

\- J'espère bien la passer avec toi, et qu'elle soit aussi parfaite pour toi qu'elle le sera sûrement pour moi... »

Ils se regardaient, l'air entre eux chargé d'une tension électrique. Minho embrassait Sonya. Teresa distribuait ses vœux une lueur noir dans les yeux.

* * *

_Heyyy ! Voilà le drabble du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;) Merci à tous pour vos super génialissime review ! Et vu que je suis une grosse méchante j'y répondrais quand je pourrais (c'était réponse ou drabble...). N'hésitez tout de même pas à en laisser une petite avec votre avis ! En tout cas vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous aime et merci de me lire ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** j'ai tout rebranché et la suite est là (j'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle te plait :P) ! Merci pour ta review :3


	73. Bonne année (partie 2)

**Personnages : **Thomas‚ Teresa

* * *

**Bonne année (partie 2)**

Les deux amoureux s'étaient séparé pour aller souhaiter la nouvelle année à leurs amis dans la salle. Thomas sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux bleu lagons de Teresa.

« Tom ?

\- Oui ?

\- Bonne année !

\- Bonne année à toi aussi Teresa ! »

La jeune femme s'avança, hésitante, elle semblait vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, Thomas franchit la distance les séparant. Il pensait à un câlin, elle voulait bien plus. Dès que Thomas la prit dans ses bras elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon.

* * *

_Hi ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Désolé pour le pas postage hier, mais j'avais plein de travail, donc bon voilà... Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié aucune réponse, si j'ai oublier de vous répondre, je vous autorise à me hurler dessus ! En tout cas merci à tous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews merveilleuses ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** Haha :') Là ça l'était moins non ? En tout cas, merciii :3


	74. Claque

**Claque.**

« Tommy ?

\- Putain Newt, je t'ai déjà expliqué !

\- Pourquoi tu lui as mit une baffe que lorsque je vous ai vu ?

\- Je lui ai mit une baffe dès qu'elle m'as embrassé !

\- Oh ! Quel malchance j'ai eu... J'ai tourné les yeux au moment exact où vos lèvres sont rentrés en contact ?

\- Newt putain ! Je te dis que je l'ai pas embrassé ! Pourquoi je l'embrasserais alors que je suis avec toi... Et sans vouloir te vexer, il me serait plus simple de vivre avec elle qu'avec toi ! »

* * *

_Coucou ! Et encore avec un jour de retard (je vais en poster 2 aujourd'hui car j'ai honte), voici un pitit drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Merci à tous de me lire et de laisser des reviews ! Je vous aime fort ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** C'est pour ajouter un peu d'action... Puis non parce qu'elle est trooop nul (j'aime pas Teresa, mais t'es sûrement au courant XD)


	75. Vodka

**Personnages : **Newt, Minho (Thomas et Gally)

* * *

**Vodka + …**

La soirée avait merveilleusement bien commencé, mais tout était partit en vrille au moment des vœux. Minho soupira et chercha son meilleur pote des yeux. Thomas parlait avec Gally et Newt était à l'autre bout de la pièce... Une bouteille de vodka à la main. Minho soupira de nouveau et s'empressa de rejoindre son ami.

« Mec qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

\- On... On a parlé et... m'a dit qu'il l'avait pas embrassé, et que de toute façon il préférerait vivre avec elle que moi...

\- Arrête de boire et répète moi exactement ses paroles !

\- J'sais plus... »

* * *

_Je vais tranquille me doucher et faire deux‚ trois trucs et là je reviens et voit ma boîte mail atomisé de message... MAIS VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAAAAUUX (je le savais déjà mais bon) Merci de me lire et de me laisser toutes ces review qui me font très plaisir (et particulièrement toutes les réactions par rapport au chapitre précédant qui m'ont fait rire) Merci beaucoup ! Je vous nem :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Wakabonga :** Aha tu verras je te dirais pas ce qui va se passer :'3 Mais j'avoue que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise :D Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Aquali :** Dans quel sens du terme ? :p La fin‚ ou le pourquoi du fait que les fans de Newtmas ne parviennent pas à haïr totalement Teresa :')


	76. Sous-entendus

**Personnages : **Thomas, Minho

* * *

**… Sous-entendus = ...  
**

« Thomas ? T'as dit quoi à Newt ?

\- Euh... Je sais plus... Pourquoi ?

\- Mais est-ce-que l'un de vous deux serait par le plus grand des hasard doté d'un cerveau !?

\- Attend... Il m'a reproché le baiser et j'ai dû lui dire un truc du genre 'vivre avec Teresa serait plus simple que de vivre avec toi, alors demande toi pourquoi je vis avec toi'...

\- Super ! Tu aurais pas pu être plus clair ? Genre lui dire que tu disais ça par rapport à votre homosexualité, que tu l'aimes ? Maintenant va t'excuser. »

* * *

_Et le petit chapitre de la soirée ! :D J'espère qu'il vous a plu :P Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui réchauffent mon cœur :D Merci de me lire, merci d'être là ! Bisouus :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** Haha :') je n'en ai absolument aucune idée x) Baaah en fait je peux pas dire la même chose car j'aimais déjà le Newtmas avant l'arrivée de Teresa :P Merci pour ta review ! :)


	77. Explications

**… Explications.**

Thomas poussa la porte de la chambre où Newt semblait s'être réfugié. Le blond était roulé en boule sur le lit regardant intensément les étoiles par la fenêtre.

« Newt ?

\- Casse-toi.

\- T'as mal compris ce que je voulais dire...

\- Et tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- Tout simplement qu'on est homo et que c'est plus ou moins bien vu. Que c'est dur à assumer et que si je suis avec toi c'est que je t'aime. Plus que tout.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Thomas sourit, se laissa tomber sur le lit, Newt lui crocheta la nuque.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Mon côté fleur bleu a encore fait des siennes et Newt et Thomas se sont réconciliés... Enfin‚ j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour vos super reviews ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** Haha :') Minho est tellement génial x)

**Blabla :** Merciiiii ! :3


	78. Réconciliations

**Rating : **M

* * *

**Réconciliations.**

Newt était allongé sur Thomas. Après un époustouflant baisé le blond avait dévêtu son petit ami qui en avait fait de même. Ils étaient à présent nu sur le lit, se caressant mutuellement. Thomas plongea sa tête dans le cou de Newt et mordilla et violenta la chair tendre. Le blond n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire et de gémir le nom de son amant. Le brun attrapa la boîte de préservatif sur la table de chevet et commença à préparer son amant. Après de longues minutes d'attente le sourire de Newt lui indiqua qu'il était prêt.

* * *

_Ettt le drabble du jour ! Une scène un peu limite pour les petits enfants x) (mais vu certaines fanfictions ce chapitre ne doit pas gêner beaucoup de monde...), bref, il était méga compliqué à écrire, 100 mots pour une scènes pareille c'est horriiible :') J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews :3-Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** Je vous jure je le fait pas exprès *grand yeux de chats pottés* Minhoooo quoi *-*


	79. Haaaa !

**Haaaa !**

Minho se demandait si Newt et Thomas s'étaient réconciliés, les deux avait disparut. Il décida donc d'envoyer un message à son meilleur ami pour lui demander où il était, ne trouvant pas son portable il demanda à Sonya si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cette dernière lui dit qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était allé chercher des confettis pour parfaire la soirée. L'asiatique grogna et se dirigea vers la pièce. Il ouvrit sa porte à la volée et...

« MERDE ! MAIS VOUS POUVIEZ PAS FERMER LA PORTE ? ET VOUS ÊTES DANS MON LIT PUTAIN ! »

* * *

_Désolé pour hier mais j'ai pas posé les pieds chez moi... Donc pour poster c'était dur... Enfin bref‚ voilà le drabble de la journée ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci à tous OMR vos reviews plus géniales les unes que les autres ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali :** Aha j'avoue que j'ai perdu l'espoir de voir des âmes innocentes sur fanfiction :')

**Wakabonga : **Qu'entends tu par là ? :3


	80. Réveil après une dure soirée

**Réveil après une dure soirée**

Newt se réveilla seul dans le lit de Minho, où il avait dormi avec Thomas. Il s'étira et bailla puis se leva pour rejoindre ses amis sûrement déjà dans la cuisine. Une douleur vive émanait de son crâne, il boirait moins la prochaine fois. Puis Newt se remémora la soirée et un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres. La dispute avec Thomas était oublié et seul restait le moment passé au lit et la tête de Minho lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambres. Deux fois qu'il interrompait un moment intime entre Thomas et lui. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

* * *

_Helli hello ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu (désolé pour le nom pourri ) Merci à tous de me lire et encore plus merci a ceux qui me laissent un review avec leur avis‚ c'est très important pour moi ! Donc continuez comme ça ! :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Wakabonga : **Ah ça je le fais avec plaisir ! Même si je suis pas sûre d'être très doué avec certains couples... Mais si tu as des propositions n'hésite surtout pas :D


	81. Rentrée

**Rentrée.**

Newt se leva avec difficulté ce lundi matin, la fin des vacances étaient passé à le vitesse de l'éclair. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Newt avait cours à huit heure alors que Thomas ne commençait qu'a quinze heure. Le blondinet soupira et commença à déjeuner. Le temps passait vite, il engloutit donc ce qu'il restait et se dépêcha de finir de se préparer, sans bruit. Il allait ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de sentir une main sur sa taille. Un Thomas tout endormis lui fit un bisou, lui souhaitant une bonne journée avant de retourner se coucher.

* * *

_Coucou ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Merci de me lire et de me laisser vos avis par review ! vous êtes adorablissimes ! Continuez comme ça ! Je vous aime :keur: -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Wakabonga : **Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promet rien... Enfin bon, il me faut aussi un peu de temps :3

** Aquali** **:** Je pense qu'il ne l'ai déjà plus... Mais, excellente idée pour la suite ! :')

**Guest :** Je pense qu'elle est surtout drôle, c'est être à la place de Minho qui doit être perturbant et choquant...


	82. Les Boys

**"Les Boys"**

Thomas s'ennuyait dans l'amphithéâtre. Minho faisait des blagues nuls pendant qu'un prof déclamait son cours d'une voix monocorde. Un bruit de sac tombant sur le sol se fit entendre a ses côtés. Il se retourna surpris et son regard croisa celui de Brenda. Il n'avait plus reparlé à la jeune fille depuis son appel pour le nouvel an et il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Salut les boys ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voie nasillarde »

Thomas et Minho levèrent les yeux au ciel. Brenda ne s'en formalisa pas et fit claquer une bise sur leurs joues, près des lèvres.

* * *

_Hey ! Désolé du retard :$ J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup de me lire et de laisser de si merveilleuses reviews ! Je vous aiiiime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali** **:** Hihi :3 Minho c'est mon pitit souffre-douleur préféré :D


	83. Massage et confidences

**Massage et confidences.**

« Ça va pas toi...

\- Tu peux me faire un massage ?

\- Raconte, répondit Newt à Thomas en commençant à masser les épaules de son copain.

\- Tu vas pas aimer... C'est Brenda qui me drague, et j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je dois lui dire pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire. Elle drague aussi Minho, mais moi encore plus... J'ai beau me tuer à lui dire que j'ai un copain et que je t'aime elle en a rien à foutre... »

Newt laissa glisser ses mains des épaules jusqu'au torse de son amant.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il »

* * *

_Coucou ! J'espère que ce drabble (très en retard) vous a plu ! Merci a tous de me lire et merci plus encore pour vos reviews qui sont géniales ! :D-Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali** **:** Pareil‚ mais du coup je l'aime pas du tout juste à cause de ça x)

**Wakabonga : **Hihi merci pour le compliment indirect... J'essaye de finir ce week-end le chapitre... C'est un peu le bazar émotionnel dans ma vie donc j'ai pas énormément de temps :$

**Guest : **Hihi contente que ça te plaise :3 Je comprend parfaitement le problème de la tonne de bouquin :D Ils sont vraiment bien :) Et Brenda n'est pas si nul que ça c'est juste que je me suis braqué sur un truc (sinon elle est plutôt cool). Bref‚ merci pour ta review :D


	84. L'Amour Brille Sous Les Étoiles

**L'Amour Brille Sous Les Étoiles. **

« On fait quoi ?

\- Film ?

\- Si tu veux... _Le Roi Lion_ ?

\- Putain Tommy ! C'est pas un vrai film...

\- Mais si ! Je suis sûr qu'en plus tu seras super heureux de m'entendre chanter _L'Amour Brille Sous Les Étoiles_ au creux de ton oreille. Puis ça te feras du bien de te lâcher et de danser sur _Hakuna Matata_ !

\- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un copain pareil !?

\- Je sais pas... Mais... C'est oui ?

\- Je peux pas résister à la promesse de _L'Amour Brille Sous Les Étoiles_... »

* * *

_Heyyy ! ON A DEPASSE LES 400 REVIEW ! OMFG ** Je suis vraiment désolé de poster aussi en retard :$ et j'espère que j'ai répondu à toute vos reviews :P Et j'espère aussi que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard et que le drabble vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me faire sourire ! :3 Je vous aime -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali** **:** Haha je suis un peu... Rancunière ? Je préfère 10000 fois mieux le livre au film et je ne me lasse pas de le relire :P


	85. Concert

**Personnages : **Brenda, Thomas et Newt

* * *

**Concert.**

« Tom !

\- Brenda. Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler Tom ?

\- Oui, désolé... Je savais pas que tu jouais dans un groupe.

\- Maintenant tu sais. »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna la jeune fille entortillant ses cheveux du bout du doigt et faisant une bouche en cœur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus la supporter et pour une raison inconnu la voir à l'un de ses concert, dans le bar miteux de son ami Frypan, le mettait dans une colère noir. Il décida d'ignorer ce sentiment et chercha la tête blonde de son copain.

* * *

_ Hellow ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ne m'oubliez pas et laissez moi une review avec votre avis :3 Kiss, je vous nem !-Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali** **:** Le livre est TOUJOURS mieux :') et le film est TOUJOURS un abominable gâchis du livre... Mais c'est la viiie x) Bon, je vais remédier à ça :  
_AVADA KEDAVRA,_  
_Mais quel mot magnifique !_  
_Ce mot signifie,_  
_Que tu perdras la vie_  
_Sans aucun soucis,_  
_Philosophie,_  
_AVADA KEDAVRAAAA !_  
*l'auteure s'excuse pour ce remix pourri sur lequel elle vient de tomber en faisant défiler son fil d'actualité facebook*


	86. Le voie du succés

**La voie du succès.**

« J'avais encore jamais vu autant de personnes à un concert chez Fry !

\- Moi non plus ! On a cartonné.

\- Que veux tu, un guitariste super sexy à la voix envoûtante, un batteur qui a le rythme dans le sang...

\- Et un bassiste à se damner... C'est sûr que Minho, toi et moi on est géniaux !

\- Ça va les chevilles Tommy ?

\- C'est toi qu'a commencé... »

Le blond enlaça le brun, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Un soir, bourrés, ils avaient décidé de créer un groupe avec Minho. L'idée était resté.

* * *

_ Heyyy ! Voilà le petit drabble du soir ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour vos formidables reviews ! Elles sont parfaites *-* Continuez comme ça et vous me rendrez toujours plus heureuse ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Oh my gosh ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ta review ! Elle fait super super super plaisir ! Merci pour ce superbe compliment ! :D (et tu n'es pas folle ! :3)

**Aquali** **:** Ouai... En fait faut oublier le livre quand on regarde une adaptation... Je suis désolééééé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gâcher l'enfance de tout le monde après avoir lu ça :P


	87. Repas

**Personnages : **Newt‚ Thomas‚ Sonya et Minho

* * *

**Repas.**

« Ravioli ou pâtes au pissenlits ?

\- Ravioli ! T'as cru que j'étais une chèvre ? »

Newt soupira bruyamment en entendant la réponse de son copain. Il aimait beaucoup cuisiner avec herbes et graines et Thomas, trouvait toujours marrant de le traiter de chèvre ou d'oiseau. Chose qui plaisait aussi beaucoup à Minho qui n'en manquait pas une non plus. Et justement ce soir là ils étaient tous au magasin pour acheter à manger pour leur soirée mensuel "film de merde". Newt chercha désespérément le soutien de Sonya qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. Il était définitivement seul..

* * *

_Bonjouuuur ! Le drabble de la journée ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews et merci de me lire ! :keur: -Éclat d'étoile_

_Note : ce drabble est dédié à mon cher mollusque sans cerveau qui me sert de meilleure amie et qui mange des pissenlits (au cas où elle passerait par là :3)_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Au contraire‚ beaucoup. Ce sont les reviews qui me donnent envie d'avancer et d'écrire toujours plus ! Alors merci infiniment :3 Enfin faut quand même faire attention ! :') *l'alcool c'est maaal‚ ceci est un message du ministère de la santé*

**Aquali** **:** C'est vrai... Mais bon x) :mouhahahaha: !


	88. Pédale Dure ?

**Personnages : **Newt‚ Thomas‚ Sonya et Minho

* * *

**Pédale Dure ?**

Les quatre amis avaient le regard fixé sur le film que Sonya avait déniché. Numéro deux du top 100 des flops d'Allociné, une histoire avec un couple homo. Le film avait commencé depuis peu et tous n'avait qu'une envie : mettre un vrai film. Thomas fut le premier à céder. Il souleva la tête de Newt posé sur ses genoux et la posa délicatement sur le canapé. Puis il se dirigea vers le lecteur DVD pour retirer la daube emprunté à la bibliothèque pour la remplacer par Harry Potter 4. Pas de soirée "film de merde" en fin de compte.

* * *

_Coucouw ! Merci a tous de me lire‚ et de laisser des reviews plus géniales les unes que les autres ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review avec votre avis ! :3 Loove ! :D-Éclat d'étoile_

_Note : Je n'ai pas vu le film "Pédale Dure" et je me fie donc à 100% a AlloCiné. Si quelqu'un l'a vu et l'a aimé je l'autorise à protester‚ il me fallait aussi un exemple de film et celui-ci paraissai particulièrement adapté. Enfin bref‚ ne voyait en rien ici une critique ou le dénigrement du travail des acteurs/réalisateurs/etc. du film !_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Aha ! J'ai la chance d'avoir une uni(ou bi)corne qui me lit ! :') Thomas n'a qu'à bien ce tenir contre toi ! C'est vrai que le Newtmas c'est la viiie *-* J'aime ce surnom ! :3 Maintenant tu peux arrêter de sauter :p (et ne m'interdis pas de dire/écrire que tu n'es pas folle car si tu l'ES je le suis 100 fois plus que toi :'P)

**Aquali** **:** C'est ça faute... Qu'elle idée de manger des pissenlits :')


	89. Propriété privée

**Personnages : **Thomas et Alby

* * *

**Propriété privée.**

« Alby.

\- Thomas. Je croyais avoir été clair.

\- A propos de quoi ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous à attendre devant ma fac ?

\- Je t'attendais... Et Brenda par la même occasion.

\- Brenda ?

\- Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs été clair à son propos... Propriété privé. Alors maintenant tu lâches l'affaire où j'envoie Ben régler ce petit différent.

\- C'est Brenda qui me colle, j'en veux pas d'elle, je te la laisse !

\- Comment ça, tu veux pas d'elle ? Elle est pas désirable ? Redis ça pour voir !

\- Je suis gay... »

* * *

_Heyyy ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et merci encore plus pour vos adorables reviews ! Continuez à prendre ce petit bout de temps qu'est écrire une review car toutes sont vachement encourageante‚ quelqu'un soit le contenu ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Aquali** **:** Bien sûr ! :3

**Unicorn :** Aha la folie vu de l'intérieur :3 Merci pour ta belle review et je t'annonce que je suis d'accord avec toi à 100% ! Love !


	90. Inquiétudes

**Inquiétudes.**

« Tommy t'es tout blanc ! Il se passe quoi ?

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai juste parlé avec Alby qu'est persuadé que je veux sortir avec Brenda, mais tu sais c'est le genre de mec, tu touches pas à sa cible, mais t'as pas non plus le droit de la critiquer en disant que tu veux pas sortir avec elle... Du coup, j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir se battre, mais heureusement je suis gay, ce qui m'as permis d'expliquer pourquoi que je veux pas sauter Brenda. Sans qu'il le prenne mal.

\- Il m'inquiète... T'approches pas trop de lui... »

* * *

_Kikouuu :3 Loool (bon 'scusez moi pour ça)‚ reprenons : Hello everybody ! Comment allez-vous‚ aujourd'hui (comme tout les jours) un p'tit drabble ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci de me lire et encore plus merci pour les reviews ! :* Continuez à m'en laisser des comme ça et je n'arrêterais jamais d'écrire ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : j'ai quelques problèmes avec mes parents et mon ordi (ou du moins mes parents ont un problème avec mon ordi), du coup je me retrouve limité sur l'utilisation et pour écrire Astrid c'est la galère... Mais vous inquiétez pas je continue ! :)_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn :** NAN ! Même s'il n'y avait pas Newt‚ Thomas ne s'approcherait pas de Brenda :') J'ai braiment horreur des gens qui parlent comme ça des personnes‚ mais je m'imagine un peu Albus dans ce style là donc bon... x) J'avais plus assez de mots‚ désolé :( Elle est là ! :D Merci pour ta review :3

**Aquali** **:** Bah Alby n'était pas au courant... Maintenant il le sait :3 Puis Thomas assume vraiment il l'a dit à sa famille et à ses amis :)


	91. Déprime

**Déprime.**

« Tu déprimes mamie Newt ?

\- Tommy, tu veux bien te la fermer ?

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas blondie ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Minho suffit...

\- Bon, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

\- Tu pars pendant trois semaine... Je serais tout seul... »

Thomas soupira un sourire au coin des lèvres, son petit ami était décidément trop mignon. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui souffla des mots doux entrecoupés d'explications dans l'oreille. Il devait partir ces trois longues semaine au Pérou, il le fallait pour la bonne continuation de ses études.

* * *

_Heeyllow ! The drabble of the day ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! :3 Je vous aiiime :* -Éclat d'étoile__:)_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn :** Quelle méchanceté envers cette pauvre Brenda :o :')... Désolé x) Bah personne t'as ta réponse (je sais‚ je sais je répond aux questions rhétoriques... Sorryyyy :P). Contente que ça te plaise ! :keur:


	92. Quand on se réveille tout seul

**Quand on se réveille tout seul.**

Newt se leva complètement déprimé Thomas était partit depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il l'avait longuement embrassé, mais il lui avait interdit de se lever. Un dimanche matin à cinq heure, il était hors de question que son copain en plus d'être triste soit épuisé. Mais Newt se leva quand même, car le lit était froid et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il pénétra dans la cuisine frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Sur la table trônait une cage de transport pour chat avec un petit chaton tigré à l'intérieur. Et une enveloppe avec son nom dessus. Un message de Thomas.

* * *

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce drabble qui arrive avec deux jours de retard... Désolééé ! Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Continuez de m'en laisser des comme ça‚ elles sont merveilleuses *-* -Éclat d'étoile__:)_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Haha ça va être la guerre pour l'accueillir :') Merciiii :3 (cœur)


	93. Lettre

**Lettre.**

_Mon amour,_

_Je me sens tellement coupable de t'abandonner trois semaines que je t'offre ton chaton tant rêvé... Je l'ai appelé Griffeur, car je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il fera ses griffes sur le papier peint que l'on doit refaire. J'espère qu'il te tiendra compagnie comme le chat que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir se doit. Il est petit, excité mais adorable ! Son ancien propriétaire m'as juste prévenu de son hyperactivité nocturne...J'espère qu'il ne t'empêchera pas de dormir._

_A ce soir sur Skype, _

_Je t'aime extrêmement fort et ses 3 semaines dureront une éternité,_

_Bisous,_

_Ton Tommy_

* * *

_Heyllow ! Comment allez vous ? J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Merci à tous de me lire et merci encore plus pour toute vos extraordinaire review ! Continuez à en laisser pleiiiin comme ça et vous ferez de moi la personne la plus heureuse au monde ! :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Haha moi aussi je le veux donc on va partager... Journée à 3 (seulement !?) :p Thomas est le petit ami parfait (derrière Newt bien entendu ^^) ! :D Merci pour ta review ! :keeeeure:


	94. Skype

**Skype.**

**thomas_TMR :** Hola mi amor ! (cœur)

**newt-off :** Hey ! Merci pour le chat ! :D

**thomas_TMR :** Il te plaît ? :3

**newt-off :** Tellement ! Cam ? :P

**t****homas_TMR :** Peut pas pour le moment... :(

**newt-off :** Pourquoi ? O.o

**thomas_TMR :** Je suis dans le salon de ma famille d'accueil :/

**Newt-off :** Ils sont sympa ? :)

**thomas_TMR :** Assez, la maison est immense, il y a une piscine et un jacuzzi, on ira ici tout les deux un jour, car sans toi ça perd son intérêt... Je dois y aller, je t'aime :*

* * *

_Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de me lire et de me laisser d'aussi merveilleuses reviews ! Continuez comme ça‚ vous êtes extraordinaire ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Ça va être super ! Je vais avoir pleiiiin de personnes avec qui parler du Labyrinthe ! En plus elles sont méga cool :D Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci surtout à toi de me laisser une aussi gentille review ! Big love :* :plein de cœurs:

**Nora : **ch 74 : Coucou coucou ! Contente de te revoir et contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :D  
ch 93 : Aha je suis trop forte j'ai réussis à faire changer ton avis sur elle ! :') Peut-être... Sûrement‚ moi aussi j'adoooore les bastons ! Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Love :p


	95. Game Of Throne ?

**Personnages : **Newt‚ Thomas‚ Sonya

* * *

**Game of Throne ?**

« Allô Newt ?

\- Salut Sonya... Qu'est ce qui y a ?

\- Je me demandais si ça te dirait une soirée Game of Throne ce soir, je me sens extrêmement seul sans Minho et je suppose que toi aussi...

\- Ouai beaucoup... Et dire que ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont partis... Enfin bon, va pour GoT ce soir ! J'amène un énorme paquet de chips !

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Allez à toute. »

Newt sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son amie. Un onglet skype apparut :

**thomas_TMR :** Ce soir 19h30 ?

* * *

_Hey ! Désolé pour le retard mais c'est le début de mes vacances donc j'ai pleiiiin de temps pour faire des trucs que je fais pas d'habitude... Du coup je passe moins de temps chez moi :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D Merci à tous pour vos super reviews ! Continuez de m'en laisser plein‚ ça me fait toujours merveilleusement plaisir ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Lou42 : **Hey ! C'est pas grave :3 Mais ça fait quand même très plaisir de voir une de tes reviews ! :D Tu me vois très heureuse de savoir que tu continue à me suivre ! Et je suis vraiment très contente que ça te plaise toujours :D Bisous et merci pour tout :*


	96. Positivons

**Personnages : **Sonya et Newt

* * *

**Positivons.**

« Salut Sonya !

\- Salut Newt, je voulais te demander, ça te dérange si je skype avec Minho, il a enfin réussis après trois jours à trouvé un créneau !

\- Nan, au contraire, Thomas voulait aussi skyper, à dix-neuf heure trente...

\- Pareil pour moi ! Toi non plus tu n'as pas eu d'autres nouvelles que celles écrites durant trois jours ?

\- Ouai... J'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses... Il profite bien et est heureux donc il n'as pas besoin de me parler sans cesses...

\- Je me disait exactement la même chose ! »

* * *

_Hello ! Alors je vous annonce que ce drabble est le dernier... Avant mercredi prochain. En effet‚ je m'envole pour la capitale anglaise où je n'aurais ni la WiFi‚ ni le temps de poster... J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Et merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laisse leur avis via une review ! Continuez comme ça vous êtes géniaux ! :D Bisous et à la semaine pro' :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **J'en ai pas encore beaucoup vu‚ mais je suis déjà d'accord avec toi ! :3 Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu :D Si tu veux être prévenu plus simplement des publications tu peux te créer un compte (ce qui ne t'obliges pas à écrire des fanfictions pour autant) et me suivre ou suivre l'histoire ce qui fera que tu recevra un mail quand je posterais :3 Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai la même maman :'). Merci beaucoup ! Bisous :*

**Une bavarde : **ch 88 : Chuuut :3 Puis si t'es méchante je te ramménerai pas de dragées :p :keur: Merci quand même pour la review :3

**Lou42 : **Hey ! Je viens de commencer GoT et j'en suis déjà folle :P Sinon j'ai pas vu WD... Ma série préféré du moment c'est TW‚ ça relaxe :3 Aha tu verras bien :D Merciiii ! (Pour la review et ta gentillesse !) :keur:

**Cloclo31 : **Contente que ça te plaise ! :D J'espère que ma petite "blague" au dessus ne t'as pas trop démoralisé... En tout cas je vais essayer d'étancher ta soif de drabbles :3 Merci pour ta review ! :D


	97. Tu me manques

**Tu me manques.**

« Alors ?

\- C'est trop bien ! Faut absolument qu'on y aille pendant les vacances ! Ma famille est trop sympa, l'ambiance giga cool ! Je passe mon temps à visiter plein de trucs magnifiques, le temps est magnifique... Faut vraiment qu'on y aille tout les deux que ce soit parfait ! Tu t'entends bien avec Griffeur ?

\- Je suis heureux que tu t'amuses bien. Griffeur est génial même s'il fout un bordel pas possible la nuit...

\- Il me venge de tes coups de pieds qui me réveillent la nuit... Ils me manquent... Tu me manques. »

* * *

_Hello ! Me voilà de retour ! Merci pour les reviews que vous avez laissé durant mon absence ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D Laissez moi une tite revue avec votre avis‚ ça me ferait trèèès plaisir ! Kiss :*-Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Haha ! Merci ! :D T'es toujours autant adorable ma petite licorne ! :3

**Cloclo31 : **Aha me voilà rassuré... Je vais essayer :p Enfin voilà la suite‚ j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant ! :D Merci pour ta merveilleuse review et... kisssss :*


	98. Grosse Bouffe

**Personnages : **Newt et Sonya

* * *

**Grosse bouffe.**

« Il ne faut pas que Minho parte aussi longtemps, sinon je vais devenir grosse...

\- Rien ne t'obliges à faire des soirée télé avec moi et de t'enfiler une tonne de chips !

\- Toi aussi tu bouffes comme un porc...

\- Mais moi madame je m'en fous de mon poids et de toutes façon je ne grossis pas.

\- Branleur ! »

Newt explosa de rire face à l'air faussement vexé de Sonya. Plus il apprenait à connaître la jeune femme, plus il l'appréciait. Il était heureux que son meilleur ami ai oublié les relations foireuse pour celle-ci.

* * *

_Hellooo ! Comment allez vous ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir moins de retour... Mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression x) En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez toujours et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je m'améliore ! Sinon merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en laisser une ! Kiss :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 : **Merciiiii! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que je ne déçoit pas ! Bisous :*


	99. Dernière nuit au Pérou

**Personnages : **Thomas et Minho

* * *

**Dernière nuit au Pérou.**

Thomas et Minho profitaient de leur dernière soirée au Pérou. Les différents stages de sport avaient été une partie de plaisir et leur séjour s'était déroulé de manière parfaite. Ils sortaient en boîte ce dernier soir pour dire au revoir au différentes personnes, venu de partout dans le monde. L'ambiance du groupe était génial, l'alcool coulait à flot. Minho entraîna Thomas sur la piste et commença à se frotter de manière assez indécente contre lui, attirant le regard des personnes aux alentours. Quelques secondes plus tard un troupeau de filles en délire se battaient pour se trémousser à ses côtés.

* * *

_C'était le 99ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci a tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! :3 D'ailleurs on en est à 494 (nombre que je n'aurais jamais imaginé atteindre)... Donc merciiii ! :keur: Bisous à vous tout et merci de me lire et de me donner votre avis ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **pas grave :) Merci pour tes gentilles compliments ! J'espère que ton brevet blanc c'est bien passé ! :D Mes vacances étaient super ! Bises sur ta bouille de licorne ! :*

**Cloclo31 : **Hihi :3 et moi j'adore avoir des retours surtout quand ils sont comme les tiens :D donc continue ;) Encore une fois merci beaucoup‚ je suis vraiment très heureuse que ça te plaise ! :) Je vais essayer :3 Kissouilles :*


	100. Avion

**Personnages : **Thomas et Minho

* * *

**Avion.**

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer en France...

\- Tu vas revoir Sonya... Soit en heureux

\- Après hier soir ? T'as envie de rentrer toi ?

\- C'est compliqué... Nan, pas après hier soir...

\- Pareil. Il a encore fallu que je gâche tout, ça va être une ambiance merdique...

\- Tu vas lui dire à Sonya ?

\- Et toi, tu vas le dire à Newt ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Pareil mec, pareil. Un semblant d'honneur et de l'espoir c'est tout ce qui me reste.

\- Je flippe.

\- Moi aussi Thomas, moi aussi... »

* * *

_Champagne ! 100ème chapitre‚ 500 reviews ! *-* Vous être géniiiiaux ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu (et qu'il vous fait un peu peur pour la suite). Laissez moi vos suppositions ! :3 (et vos avis ^^) Kiiiiss ! :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Unicorn : **Cool ! :D Ils écoutent pas ce qu'on leur dit... Nan mais porte nawajk Bon je crois qu'on va un peu abimer leurs jolis petits culs :P Merci pour ta review ! Kiss sur ta corne d'unicorn :*

**Cloclo31 : **Ma numéro 500 :3 Je confirme... Mais je ne résiste à aucune reviews en même temps :') J'espère alors que tu continuera longtemps à me laisser ton avis ! ;) Il parlait pas trop des retrouvailles... Mais booon :') Merciiii ! :*


	101. Retour

**Personnages : **Thomas‚ Newt‚ (Minho et Sonya)

* * *

**Retour.**

Thomas tituba le long du terminal. Minho et lui ne tenaient plus debout, épuisés par la soirée, le long voyage en avion et le mal de tête qui martelait l'intérieur de leur crâne. Newt et Sonya les attendaient en souriant à la sortie. Thomas s'effondra dans les bras de Newt.

« Oki Tommy, on va vite rentrer à la maison que tu dormes...

\- Doit te parler...

\- Quand t'auras dormi, tu ne tiens même plus debout...

\- Maintenant...

\- Nan.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Moi aussi, aller viens ! »

Arrivé chez eux Thomas s'effondra sur le lit.

* * *

_J'aime vous faire languir mes petits chous à la crème (oui j'ai faim) :3 Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos suppositions :D Kiss sur vos bouilles adorable ! Merci de me lire :keur: :D -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 : **Parce que tu viens de marquer un coup :') Je ne m'en plaint ABSOLUMENT pas ! J'adore avoir des retours de mes lecteurs et des reviews comme les tiennes font toujours plaisir ! :D Hinhinhin (c'était un rire démoniaque), tu verras bientôt... Mais j'ai décidé de vous faire un peu attendre car je suis une grosse sadique :') Kiss :*

**Lou42 :** Merciii ! :3 Ça passe encore plus vite pour moi :') Merci ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plu ! Bisous :*


	102. Sommeil

**Sommeil.**

Newt rentra dans la chambre et observa Thomas couché en chien de fusil sur le lit. Il sourit tendrement devant l'image que lui offrait son amant. Il était lui aussi fatigué, et un peu déçu, il c'était attendu à des retrouvailles plus torride... Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il se demandait aussi de quoi Thomas voulait lui parler... Il tenta de penser à autre chose et rejoignit son amant dans leur lit, collant leurs corps, torse contre dos. Une jolie petite cuillère. La tête dans les cheveux bruns, calant sa respiration sur celle de son copain, le blond s'endormit doucement.

* * *

_Ne vous autorise à me lancer des pierres t toutes sortes de projectiles (sauf des trucs qui tâchent car j'ai un haut blanc :p) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews ! :D-Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 :** Tu l'as la suite :3 Même si c'est pas tout à fait ce que tu attendais (reriresadique). Naaan boude pas... T'as donné toi même les raisons qui me poussent à faire ça :3 On ne sait pas tout de suite :P Parce que j'aiiime vous faire souffrir :'). Merciiii pour tes jolis compliments ! :keur:


	103. Séparation

**Séparation.**

Newt regardait fixement Thomas les yeux embrumés de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer une seule parole, blessé au delà des mots. Il regarda son copain, ex-copain, droit dans les yeux et quitta la pièce la tête haute. Thomas resta affalé sur la chaise de la petite cuisine qu'il avait partagé avec Newt. Il n'avait même pas le courage de se lever. Mais il le fit. Il empaqueta ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte un petit chat tigré vint s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, poussant un petit miaulement. Griffeur. Newt ne serait pas complètement seul.

* * *

_Bon bah on sait toujours pas ce qui c'est passé (vous pouvez me jeter des tomates à présent‚ mes habits ne craignent rien...). J'espère que malgré l'absence de joie dans ce drabble‚ il vous a plu ! :3 Merci de me lire et plus encore de laisser des reviews (laissez en pleiiiin car j'adooore ça :p) Kiss :*__-Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 : **Youhou *l'auteur est fière d'elle*. Je suis contente de savoir que tu désires autant connaître la suite :p Bien entendu je suis une ... (remplir les pointillés par l'insulte vous semblant le plus adapté à la situation) et je te fais languir :3 Mais un jour on le saura ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis en tout cas contente que ça te plaise et te fait de gros bisous de remerciments pour ta review ! :*


	104. On a merdé

**Personnages : **Minho et Thomas

* * *

**« On a merdé. »**

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grinçant et Minho bondit. Il vit un Thomas au visage blanc et aux yeux rougis passer la porte. Il sut alors que la discussion entre lui et son meilleur ami s'était passée de la même manière qu'entre lui et Sonya.

« Il m'a viré.

\- Elle est partie...

\- On a merdé. Vraiment. »

L'asiatique hocha la tête, puis, du menton, il désigna la porte de la chambre d'ami au brun qui alla s'installer. Minho retourna s'affaler sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains et les yeux brillants de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

* * *

_L'amitié y a que ça de vrai vous me direz ^^ Bon, je vous promet que je vous raconte bientôt ce qui c'est passé :3 Mais j'aime bien vous faire attendre, puis moi ça me permet de faire un peu duré la séparation de Thomas et Newt... Sinon je vais céder à mes envie et dès le drabble prochain ils sont de nouveau ensemble :'). En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles me font vraiment très plaisir ! :D Merci aussi de me lire. Je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : *yeux de chat potté*, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! :P_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 : **M'en fout j'ai pas de haut blanc x) Hinhin je t'autorise à me détester vu que je m'autodéteste en ce moment même XD Tu le sauras... Un jour :3 Aaah merci ! :keur: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ;) bisouilles :*


	105. Invité Surprise

**Personnages : **Minho‚ Newt et Thomas

* * *

**Invité surprise.**

Les deux hommes affalés sur le canapé sursautèrent lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre. Minho alla répondre à la personne qui s'avéra être son meilleur ami. Il fit signe à Thomas d'aller se cacher dans la chambre pendant qu'il répondait. Newt, le visage ravagé par les larmes demandait à son ami s'ils pouvaient parler. L'asiatique n'avait pas le cœur à dire non à des yeux noisette aussi suppliants et laissa donc son ami entrer au détriment du brun qui se retrouvait enfermé dans la chambre d'ami. Pendant que Newt montait les escaliers Minho entreprit de faire un peu de ménage.

* * *

_Hey ! Désolé pour ce loooong moment sans post ; j'étais méga occupé :/ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :3 J'espère aussi avoir bien répondu à toutes vos reviews (mon téléphone a eu un bug...). En tout cas merci à tous pour me lire et en plus me laisser vos adorables reviews ! :D Je vous nem :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Marine :** Mais euuuuh je veux pas être méchant... Je veux juste rajouter un peu de piquant à l'histoire :3 Je voulais pas te faire pleurer (j'ai plein de fic pour faire pleurer et celle là n'en fait pas partie...) je suis désolééé ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper... Mais pas tout de suite *rire démoniaque*... Tu as raison je suis le diable en personne :p Merci pour ta review ;)

**Cloclo31 : **Maiiis je te jure que George‚ Fred‚ Harry‚ Draco (qui assent leur temps à se sauter dessus)‚ Luna‚ Percy‚ Anabeth‚ Léo‚ Rose‚ Adrian‚ Ellana‚ Salim‚ Nawel et tout le petit monde qu'il y a dans ma tête est très sympaaa ! Aha merci :3 Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Le prochain chapitre tu sauras :3 Le Newtmas c'est le must absolu *-* Kiss :*


	106. Révélations

**Personnages : **Minho et Newt

* * *

**Raconte.**

« Raconte.

\- Il t'as pas raconté ?

\- Je veux ta version.

\- Dernière soirée, nous étions complètement bourrés et défoncés. Un mec a passé la soirée à le draguer et après un joint de trop Thomas l'a embrassé. C'est tout.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Sonya... Elle est chez Harriet...

\- Même état que Thomas, une rousse un peu trop comme Sonya, un peu trop de rentre dedans de sa part. Je l'ai embrassée.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'a couché avec son coup du soir ?

\- Pas qu'on se rappelle...

\- Génial... »

* * *

_Coucou :3 J'ai pleiiin de trucs à faire en ce moment et donc mes postes ne sont pas réguliers... Sorry :/ J'espère que les révélations ne vous ont pas déçu et que vous êtes content de mes avoirs après ce loooong moment d'attente :3 Merci beaucoup de et de me laisser vos reviews qui me motivent à écrire toujours plus ! Big love ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 : **Aha le but c'est de deviner qui vient d'où après :') Aha je suis comme ça aussi quand je suis impatiente... Mais d'un autre côté je sais que par exemples moi j'ai plein de choses à faire en ce moment et que publier c'est la galère des fois :p Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review :* :3

**Imanewtmas : **Hihi je suis une grosse méchante toute moche :3 Enfin maintenant tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait : fumer‚ boire‚ tromper... En fait je suis un monstre de t'obliger à te manifester... Mais vu que j'aime bien les retours je m'en veux pas :') Merci pour ton joli compliment ! Je suis une sadique et j'aime ça :3 Love et bisous ! :*


	107. Fête chez A&B

**Personnages : **Minho et Thomas

* * *

**Fête chez A&amp;B.**

La fête battait son plein. Minho et Thomas ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils y faisaient, mais Brenda et Alby, les avaient invités. Apparemment en couple, ils ne s'empêchaient pas pour autant de flirter avec les personnes autour d'eux et Brenda faisait depuis plus d'une heure des sous-entendus à la limite de l'indescence à Thomas. Celui-ci l'ignorait comme il pouvait. Il n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. En fait, il n'avait le cœur à rien. Complètement déprimé par sa rupture.

« Thomas ?

\- Yep Minho.

\- On y va ? »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la fête.

* * *

_Hello ! Je vous autorise à me lapider pour cette honteux retard... C'est un peu la course chez moi en ce moment... Donc désolé :$ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent leur avis via une revues qui réchauffe toujours mon petit cœur :3 Et merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent favorisent et followent ! Je vous aime :D -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 : **Trop forte que veux tu :3 En tout cas merci de ta compréhension ‚ de tes compliments et de tes encouragements ! T'es génialissime (en fait j'ai que des lecteurs génialissime... Mais c'est quand même bon de le rappelle :3)

**Joticette : **Un couple hétéro ou de lesbienne peut aussi être très mignon... En fait un couple c'est toujours trop chou #Célibataire4ever :') Mais Newt et Thomas sont FAIT pour être ensemble *-* Et dans le fond je suis d'accord je trouve que les couples homos ont souvent un truc en plus et je trouve ça merveilleux :D Mais ne regrette rien et vit toutes les opportunités que t'offrent la vie :p


	108. Catastrophe

**Catastrophe.**

Thomas laissa échapper la boîte de conserve qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle explosa à ses pieds et tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Dont celui d'un joli blond qui ne parlait plus, ni à lui, ni à Minho, depuis plus d'un mois. Son regard croisa les orbites noisette de son vis à vis et une douleur lui tordit l'estomac. Le blond quand à lui oublia qui avait causé l'accident et alla aider Thomas, comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui, à nettoyer les dégâts.

« Merci... Newt, on pourra se parler ? Boire un verre, que je t'explique... »

* * *

_Coucou :3 Je suis désolé de ce temps passé sans publication... Mais j'ai quelque chose de merveilleux à passer (humour quand tu nous tiens) : le bac de français... Du coup j'ai pas trop le temps ni la tête à écrire... Enfin bref, j'espère que vous êtes heureux d'avoir eu un nouveau chapitre et merci à tous de me lire et plus encore merci pour vos formidables reviews ! :D Je vous aime :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Joticette : **Pas tout de suite voyons ! :3 Mais ça viendra ne t'inquiète pas ! :D

**Cloclo31 : **Mouhahaha je me sens super puissante :P Je suis tellement désolé, pour encore une fois ce retard... Mais je suppose que tu peux comprendre ^^ Bisous :*

**Une Bavarde : **Mouhaha jamais, je m'amuse trop (en plus c'est vrai, parce que je sais ce que je veux faire après). Big cœur je te love :3


	109. Clopes

Oooups :o Je me suis trompé de documents à envoyer (c'était une vieille fiction...) Merci à ceciltom57350 de m'avoir laissé une review qui l'ai permis de m'en rendre compte :/

* * *

**Clopes.**

« Mec t'as fumé combien de clopes ? »

Minho venait de rentrer chez lui et avait retrouvé Thomas assis à côté de la fenêtre, le cendrier plein à ras-bord. Le brun sentait la cigarette à plein nez.

« Je sais pas... Un ou deux paquets...

\- T'es sérieux !? Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

\- J'ai vu Newt. »

En temps normal l'asiatique aurait hurlé sur son ami pour avoir autant fumé. Il l'avait déjà fait, quand Thomas avait repris un mois auparavant, mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Cette fois il ne dit rien, car il le comprenait parfaitement.

* * *

_Coucou :3 C'est la fin des vacances (ouai je sais que vous savez), et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de poster durant les vacances, je reprend au bon rythme de 1 drabble par jour (rythme que j'espère tenir) ! Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce drabble ! :* -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : je n'ai peut-être pas répondu à toute les reviews, je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec les vacances :/ Je m'excuse au près de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu (je vous autorise à me hurler dessus), sachez juste qu'elles m'ont toutes énormément fait plaisir ! :D_

_PPS : POUR CEUX QUI LISENT ASTRID : la fiction est en pause pour le moment, je la reprend le plus vite possible ! kiss :*_

**RaRs aux anonymes :**

**Cloclo31 : **Wahou ! *-* Rien que ça :p J'ai adoré ta review, elle est comme toujours super gentille ! J'espère que ton brevet c'est bien passé (mon bac de français c'est très bien passé :3) Kiss !

**Guest :** hihi merci :3 Pour maintenant :*

**Popo :** Merciii ! Là maintenant :3


	110. SMS (2)

Oooups :o Je me suis trompé de documents à envoyer (c'était une vieille fiction...) pour le chapitre 109. Merci à ceciltom57350 de m'avoir laissé une review qui l'ai permis de m'en rendre compte :/

* * *

**SMS.**

**06 ... 56 :** Newt, c'est Thomas (combien on parie que t'as supprimé mon num?) RDV chez Fry à 18h...

**Vous :** Ok.

**Thomas :** Parfait ! Et laisse moi vraiment une chance de t'expliquer... Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste d'écouter jusqu'au bout... :$

**Vous :** Oui.

**Thomas **: Et faut aussi qu'on parle du groupe... Parce que Fry est dégoûté qu'on ne fasse plus de concerts...

**Vous :** On verra... Le groupe est le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment !

**Thomas :** Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? :/ Tu m'expliqueras tout à l'heure !

* * *

_Hello ! Désolé pour l'absence d'un jour, j'avais l'anniversaire d'une amie :3 J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! (ne m'oubliez pas et laissez moi une petite review avec votre avis :3) -Éclat d'étoile_


	111. Job ?

**Job ?**

« Hey Newtie ! Tu déprimes ?

\- Ta gueule Fry !

\- Que de violence... C'est de voir Thomas qui te met dans cette état là ?

\- Entre autre, puis aussi le fait que ma vie soit merdique.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Des problèmes d'argents...

\- Comment ?

\- Beaucoup... Je peine à garder la tête hors de l'eau si tu veux le savoir...

\- Si tu veux je peux essayer de te trouver un job de serveur ici ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je peux pas concilier mes études et un job de serveur... »

* * *

_Je vous dit un chapitre par jour, et je le fais pas... En fait, c'est que j'ai pas mal de travail, et avec le sport etc c'est un peu la galère... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre tout de même ! Kiss :* -Éclat d'étoile_


	112. Simulations

**Personnages : **Thomas et Minho

* * *

**Simulations.**

Thomas et Minho rentrèrent dans le bar de Fry, la tête haute. Intérieurement ils n'en menaient pas large. Voir Newt rendait Thomas très mal à l'aise, il s'était plongé dans une sorte de dépression depuis qu'il avait revu le blond au magasin. Minho quand à lui souffrait énormément de la disparition de Sonya de son quotidien. Sa vie n'était plus la même, il n'y avait personne pour réellement s'opposer à lui, Thomas complètement renfermé sur lui même étant sa seule compagnie. Curieusement, faire tout ce qu'il voulait lorsque l'envie prenait ne lui laissait qu'un goût amer dans la bouche.

* * *

_Hello ! Encore désolé de ce retard... Ma vie est un peu speed en ce moment, j'ai plein de trucs à faire et en plus je suis privée d'ordi . Bon, trêve de racontages de vie x) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce drabble ! Laissez moi un tite review avec votre avis pour me faire sourir :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	113. Mauvais Choix

**Mauvais choix.**

Newt et Thomas s'affrontaient en un combat de détournement de regard, il y avait très peu de clients dans le bar, mais Fry s'occupait d'eux. Pour échapper à la tension entre les deux autre hommes, Minho avait prétexté une envie pressante. Aucun d'eux deux ne tenaient à lancer la conversation alors que l'un comme l'autre en mourrait d'envie. Thomas se lança.

« Tu m'as dit que t'avais d'autre problèmes que le groupe en ce moment, t'as besoin d'en parler ?

\- Tu crois que si j'avais besoin d'en parler je t'en parlerai ? »

Mauvais sujet, Thomas tressaillit, ça faisait mal.

* * *

_Hey ! Désolé pour ce... Retard n'est même plus un mot pour qualifier ça... Je vous autorise à me jeter des pierres, des tomates et tout autres légumes pourris... Sinon je vous autorise aussi à me laisser une petite review avec votre avis (parce que ça fait plaisir et que ça motive à écrire...) En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimés ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :  
**

**Cloclo11 : **Au pire inscrit toi sur fanfiction (même si c'est juste pour poster des commentaires et follower/favoriter des histoire), comme ça tu serais au courant quand je "reprendrai du service"... Parce que ma vie est un peu chaotique en ce moment et que je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup de temps pour poster/écrire ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a donné un grand sourire ! Big kiss :*

**Anna : **Je m'excuuuuse ! Je suis vraiment une piètre auteure, de vous laisser en plan comme ça...Enfin merci beaucoup pour ta review qui est formidable ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira :3

**Vaval1233 :** à aujourd'hui :P Et la suite suivante, je sais pas trop quand, demain si j'arrive à être un peu sérieuse :3 En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas ça ne se termine pas comme ça ! :P En tout cas merci pour ta joli review ! :D

**Lilou :** ch 5 : Je suis désolé c'est le principe du drabble... 100 mots :P  
ch 19 : Haha je suis contente que ça te plaise :D  
ch 22 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis beaucoup trop fleur bleu pour torturer mes personnages trop longtemps :3 ch 66 : Je suis méchante ^^ Enfin heureuse que ça te fasse rire :3  
ch 100 : Ça passe vite que veux tu :P LE suspeens x))  
ch 102 : mon horriblissime sadisme :P  
ch 108 : On est d'accord sur toute la ligne (genre c'est pas moi qu'ai décidé de tout ce qui allait se passer :P) Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, comme dit précédemment le fleur bleuisme est ma spécialité :P  
ch 112 : Haha tu verras, tu verras !  
En conclusion : merci pour toutes tes reviews, qui ont retracées tes émotions en cours de lecture, et qui m'ont toute faite plaisir ! :D


	114. Musique

**Personnages : **Minho, Frypan, Newt et Thomas

* * *

**Musique.**

« Bon les amis, j'ai profité du fait que Newt vienne ici pour vous appeler et vous inviter afin de parler des concerts... J'ai besoin de vous ! Je ne trouverai jamais un aussi bon groupe qui me coûte si peu...

\- Ah ouai mec, les thunes toujours...

\- J'ai pas dit ça Minho, la musique avant tout ! Mais je vais pas te mentir, vous êtes bon, même très et vous êtes mes potes... Donc vous me coûtez moins cher.

\- En même temps ça me manque la musique, puis c'était quand même une petite somme en plus... »

* * *

_Salut bande de Nargoles ! (Désolé je suis dans ma phase Harry Potter :p) Voilà la suiiiite : D merci pour vos reviews et de continuer à me lire malgré le bazarre dans mon rythme de publication... Kiss, love et chocolat ! :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Lilou : **il est absolument normal que je te réponde ! Tu prends le temps de mel laisser ton avis et de faire naître un sourire sur mes llèvres, il serait donc malvenu de ma part de t'ingnorer... J'ai quelques drabble d'avance et les publications devraient ne pas être trop éloignées... Mais je ne te promet rien... :/ En tout cas merci pour ta review ! :D


	115. Rien

**Ce chapitre est pour ma chère Enora qui m'a redonné espoir en moi et m'a permis de retrouver l'inspi ! Keur :***

* * *

**Rien.**

Newt et Thomas s'affrontaient en un combat de détournement de regard, de nouveau. Fry travaillait dans le bar qui commençait à se remplir et Minho était partit.

« Pourquoi t'as accepté si tu veux plus ni voir Minho, ni me voir ? Et pourquoi t'as dit à Fry que tu viendrais ce soir, on était censé se parler... Pas parler avec Minho et Fry...

\- Parce que la musique me manque... Puis, pour ce qui est de ce soir, je voulais juste prévenir Fry histoire de le voir un peu...

\- Newt, qu'est-ce-que tu me cache ?

\- Rien. »

* * *

_Coucou les amis ! Je suis désolée de ce qu'on ne peut même plus qualifier de retard... Je m'en excuse tout de même platement et j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Engueulez moi, tapez moi dessus, mais laissez moi un petit avis sivouplait *yeux implorants* Bisous :* - Eclat d'étoile_

RARs aux anonymes (j'espère que j'ai répondu en mp à vous tous, habitants de ff) :

**Lilou : **C'est gentil de pas me mettre la pression ^^ Enfin je pense que tu devrais tout de même me mettre un peu la pression parce que là je merde à mort... Merci tout de même ! Bisous :*

**CloClo31 :** Merciiiii ! Ta review est super génial, j'essaie d'être régulière mais l'inspi vient par vague et en ce moment c'est pas trop ça x) Merci tout de même de tes encouragements ! Keur :*

**Maka :** J'ai lu ton message, et j'y répond :D Avec beaucoup de retard, mais je répond ! Et je continue au gré de mon inspiration ^^ Merci d'avoir été là, j'espère qu'un jour tu reviendras et me laissera un petit mot.

Orlane : L'arnaque des drabbles :") Elle est là la suite avec beaucoup de retard certe, mais elle est là ! :D MERCI POUR CES COMPLIMENTS ET ENCOURAGEMENTS QUI ME FONT TREEES CHAUD AU CŒUR ! J'espère que tu repasseras par là malgrès ta co pourrie :* Plein de gros bisous ! keur :*

**Guest :** ELLE EST LA ! :D


	116. Malgré tout et par dessus tout

**Malgré tout et par dessus tout.**

_Newt,_

_Je n'aurai jamais le courage de te parler en face, je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux en repensant à ce que je t'ai fait. C'est malheureux de se dire que l'on a perdu la personne la plus importante à nos yeux... C'est triste, de se coucher le soir et de ne pas sentir le corps de l'être aimé à ses côtés... Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est d'avoir conscience que c'est entièrement de notre faute, et que seul nos actes on mené à cette situation..._

_Je t'aime toujours, malgré tout et par dessus tout,_

_Tommy._

* * *

_Hello ! La suite est arrivée ! Ça se rapprocherait presque de la régularité x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Du love :keur: - Eclat d'étoile_

RARs aux anonymes :

**Anonyme :** ch 20 : Merci beaucoup ! :D


	117. Je t'ai aimé

**Je t'ai aimé.**

_Thomas,_

_C'est tellement toi de ne pas assumer tes actes, tellement toi de laisser une lettre pour s'excuser... On devait parler, on ne l'a pas fait. Sache que tes belles paroles ne m'atteignent plus, et que je continue de vivre sans toi._

_Je t'ai aimé, au dessus de tout, mais ce temps est révolu._

_J'espère que tu comprends..._

_Newt. _

_PS : j'ai envoyé la lettre chez Minho, je présume que t'y es..._

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Thomas pendant qu'un cri se coinçait dans sa gorge. Tout était fin, IL ne l'aimait plus. Une clope, vite.

* * *

_Oui, je suis nulle, je sais... Ma vie est un peu partit dans tout les sens et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire ou même de lire. Puis j'allais pas bien, alors j'ai relu de la fanfiction, et j'ai pensé à vous qui me suivez, m'encouragez. Je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, mais je me suis rappelée de ma déception à chaque fois que je vois une fic abandonnée. Alors j'ai fini ce recueil, il n'y aura pas de suspens, je posterais tout en un seul bloque, mais je ne vous ferais plus attendre une suite qui ne viendra pas. Un jour aussi je finirais Astrid et quand je l'aurais corrigé je vous posterais tout ça. Je vous fait plein de gros bisous ! -Eclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux Reviews Anonymes (en espérant avoir répondu en pv à tous, sinon venait me fâcher ^^) :**

**mystery :** Merci et désolé pour ce retard (si un jour tu vois se chapitre) !


	118. Si tu ne m'aimais plus

**Si tu ne m'aimais plus.**

_Newt,_

_Je te connais par cœur, Minho aussi... Pourquoi as-tu accepté un rendez-vous avec moi si tu ne m'aimais plus ? Pourquoi as-tu évité mes regards lorsqu'ils tentaient de s'accrocher aux tiens si tu ne m'aimais plus ? Et pourquoi m'aurais-tu dit par SMS que tu avais des problèmes si tu ne m'aimais plus ? J'ai compris, ton « rien » voulait tout dire, je t'aime toujours, et nous pourrions faire face à se problème à deux si tu m'aimes encore..._

_Car moi je t'aime encore, _

_A en devenir fou,_

_Thomas._

_PS : on se voit se soir au concert._


	119. Addiction

**Addiction.**

« Tu comptes fuir comme ça ?

\- Nan, je comptais faire la fête avec toi et Minho...

\- Arrête l'ironie ! T'as eu ma lettre ?

\- On en vient aux faits...

\- Oui, Newt je t'ai trompé ! Oui, j'ai embrassé un mec, un latino à la peau mate et aux cheveux noir ! Et pourtant pendant ce putain de baiser je voyais des cheveux blonds et une peau pâle ! Tu dansais devant mes yeux fermé, envoûtant mes sens... J'ai longtemps été un drogué, seul toi m'a permis de m'en sortir... Tu es devenue mon addiction... »


	120. Tellement fort

**Tellement fort.**

_Désolé si j'ai fui après tes paroles, je ne pouvais supporter plus. J'étais à deux doigts de céder, ton visage déformé par les larmes à brisé mon cœur de nouveau... Je ne sais pas si être l'addiction de quelqu'un est une bonne chose, une relation comme celle-ci doit être malsaine, malheureusement c'est la notre, c'est toi et moi... Ta lettre était terriblement vrai, tu me connais mieux que personne et ma vie sans toi est d'un insipide des plus marquants. Tu me manques comme personne ne m'a jamais manqué... Et je t'aime toujours... Tellement fort que je te pardonnes tout._


	121. L'amour c'est pas complètement

**L'amour c'est pas complètement de la merde.**

Harriet rentrait chez elle rêvant de son canapé. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit que l'ascenseur était en panne et commença à monter laborieusement l'escalier. Elle était fatiguée, venait de se faire larguer par son copain qu'elle connaissait depuis une semaine. L'amour c'est de la merde de toutes façons. Sur le palier du premier étage une porte est grande ouverte, deux hommes, un blond et un brun se font un câlin entourés de sacs et d'un chat qui miaule. La jeune femme soupire et un sourire étire ses lèvres, l'amour c'est pas complètement de la merde quand on a de la chance...


	122. Réconciliation

**Réconciliation.**

« Il c'est passé quoi avec le mec ?

\- Rien, juste un baiser, je te jure...

\- Je te crois, et ça fais mal, mais je veux continuer, il faut qu'on passe par dessus ça. »

Impulsivement Thomas pris Newt dans ses bras le serrant extrêmement fort. Une fille passant par là leur jeta un regard triste et heureux, le regard de ceux qui malgré toute leur souffrance parviennent à trouver leur bonheur dans celui des autres. Mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, prêt à affronter le monde et la vie, main dans la main.


	123. Petite cuillère

**Petite Cuillère.**

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Thomas lorsque les pieds de Newt rentrèrent en contact avec son tibia. Tout n'était pas encore réglé entre eux, il faudrait encore longtemps avant que la confiance revienne, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Le brun alla coller son torse contre le dos de son amant , et par une manoeuvre souvent travaillé, ils passèrent en position cuillère sans que le blond ne se réveille. Thomas soupira d'aise en sentant la douce odeur de la peau de son amant. Il était de retour chez lui.

Il se rendormit la tête dans les cheveux miel.


	124. Partage de Problèmes

**Partage de problèmes.**

« Mon amour ?

\- Hmm ?

\- C'était quoi les problèmes dont tu voulais me parler ?

\- Mes parents ne me donnent plus un centime, avant ils me donnaient le minimum, là plus rien...

\- C'est pas grave on est deux maintenant on va s'en sortir... Pourquoi ont ils fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'à leurs yeux être une tapette c'est grave, et être une tapette au bord de la dépression car elle a perdu la personne qu'elle aime c'est encore plus grave. Du coup j'ai rompu les ponts avec eux, réellement cette fois et j'ai plus rien. »

* * *

_J'aime vraiment pas le nom de ce chapitre donc si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse ! -Eclat d'étoile_


	125. Secrets d'enfance

**Secrets d'enfance.**

Newt se réveilla violemment, instinctivement il alla se blottir dans les bras de son copain, Thomas grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil puis le serra dans ses bras.

« Quesqu'ya ?

\- Cauchemar...

\- Quoi comme cauchemar ?

\- Ma mère, mon père, mon frère.

\- Gne ?

\- Mon frère qui se fait battre, lui aussi, parce qu'il est gay...

\- QUOI !?

\- Thomas calme toi...

\- Ils t'ont battu ces connards ! Même mon bâtard d'oncle fan de la manif pour tous ne ferait pas ça !

\- Tommy c'est du passé je ne les reverrai plus... »


	126. On pars

**On pars.**

Thomas rentra comme un tornade dans la chambre. Newt, le regarda surpris.

« Newt, tu fais tes bagages on pars en week-end !

\- C'était pas pendant les vacances ta réservation ?

\- Je l'ai avancé, on pars une semaine, on s'en fout des cours et on prend le train dans trois heures !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est pas ici qu'on a besoin d'être en se moment, tu dois t'éloigner d'ici, de tes moi je veux être ailleurs, dans un endroit neutre de tout souvenirs. »

Un sourire d'amour pur s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Newt.


	127. Amour

**Amour.**

Se baladant main dans la main. Les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, ils étaient heureux. Le regard de Newt croisa celui de Thomas, s'attachant pour ne plus se quitter. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un chaste baiser et le monde s'évapora autour d'eux. Ils étaient là, deux hommes, devant l'ancestrale Cathédrale de Cologne. Leurs cœur battant en un même rythme. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, un doux « je t'aime », soufflé en une même seconde, flotta entre eux. Leur amour était là, presque palpable, si présent et si fort. Ils étaient là et n'avaient jamais éprouvés un tel bonheur.

**-The End-**

* * *

_Et oui, c'est la fin, cette histoire aurait pu prendre fin à chaque instants, car comme toute histoire de vie quotidienne elle n'a de fin qu'à la mort des deux personnages, et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'écrire leur vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séniles, assis sur de vieux fauteuils en train de parler de leur jeunesse, je ne me voyais pas non plus les faire mourir dans leur jeunesse. J'ai donc décidé de les abandonner quelque part en train de s'aimer, parce que l'amour c'est beau !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début comme à tout ceux qui ont pris le train en marche. Merci pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont touché et soutenu tout le long de cette aventure. Je m'excuse de l'avoir brisée de manière si brutale et j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez. Et à ceux qui ont encore le courage, laissez moi une petite review a laquelle je me ferais un plaisir de répondre. _

_Bisous -Eclat d'étoile  
_

_PS : pour ceux qui ont reçu une notification après avoir lu les chapitres complétant l'histoire allez voir au chapitre 123 j'ai retrouvé dans mon ordinateur un drabble que j'avais mal rangé ^^_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Carla Malefoy : **Salut ! Tout d'abord désolé de te considérer comme une anonyme mais je ne peux pas répondre a ta review par MP.. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui est arrivée très rapidement et qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu as raison, je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il se passait entre Minho et Sonya, je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais envie de faire finir leur histoire, s'il se réconciliait la fin aurait paru fleur bleue pour certains (dont moi) et d'un autre côté s'il ne se réconciliait pas certains aurait trouvé ça dommage (dont moi), comme tu as du le comprendre j'ai pas réussis à trouver l'idée qui me plaisait le plus entre les deux, donc je laisse à chacun la possibilité de choisir entre ce qu'il préfère. Pour moi ils vont se remettre ensemble, mais il va leur falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps et je n'avais plus assez d'idée pour en arriver jusque là... Après ce n'est qu'une des possibilité, et dans cette fin ouverte là dessus c'est à toi d'imaginer ce dont tu as envie. Encore merci et bonne journée à toi aussi !


End file.
